Model Affair
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: [Taito] Tai's home again. What more could Matt want? He wants to make the last week of summer special. How? By taking Tai on a different date every day of course! Sequel to Model Love.
1. Am I Jinxed Or Something?

I've been floating on cloud nine since Tai got back. I don't know if it's because I love him so much or just because I've been so Tai-deprived. But now that he's back, I have a big surprise for him. I looked at my clock and sighed. He said that he would meet me at the park in a few hours. Now all I have to do is wait for the time to pass. Still waiting…

"I. Am. **So. Bored!**" I yelled out loud. I was lying sprawled out on my bed, shirtless and obviously restless. I haven't seen Tai a whole lot since he came home and when I did see him for the first time, it ended up as a big fight and he broke up with me. But in the end, we apologized and hooked back up. Some reunion, huh? But it got me thinking of some things. No not **those** kind of things, just stuff about the relationship. And it as come to my attention that Tai and I have skipped over a really important part of our relationship: our first date.

"Which is why I'm going to meet him today. But** no**, it has to wait until **he **wants to meet up with me," I grumbled to myself as I glared daggers at the clock.

"Move you piece of junk!" I shouted and stormed over to the clock. Then I realized what happened.

"Now how in the **hell** does an electric alarm clock die?" I shook my head and went to check the clock in the living room.

"Oh crap!" The clock in the living worked perfectly. And it **now** said that I only have half an hour until I had to go find Tai. I walked back into my room and threw open the closet.

"Okay, I need to wear something casual, but it still has to look attractive," I murmured to myself as I chucked outfit after outfit onto my bed.

"This is freakin' impossible!" I gave up and checked the laundry room.

"It just has to be casually attractive, not necessarily clean," I growled as I pawed through the pile on the floor.

"Aha!" I said in triumph as I pulled out a pair of jeans and a button down long sleeved black shirt. I first tried buttoning all the buttons up; then I realized that looked dorky. So I unbuttoned the top two buttons.

"Million times better." I grinned and walked into my bathroom. I didn't bother to do much to my hair besides drag a comb through it.

"This is stupid. Forget it," I said to myself and ran out the door. I made my way to the park and saw Tai at our usual spot by the pond. He looked good in a pair of grayish jeans and a short sleeved blue button-down shirt, with three buttons undone.

"About time you got here. I was almost ready to leave," Tai said jokingly and scooted over. I rolled my eyes and sat on the rock next to him.

"Yeah yeah, shut up." I grinned at him anyway.

"So what was so important that you had to drag me out here?" he asked me.

"I didn't drag you, actually. You came here on you own free will," I reminded him.

"Whatever. What's this about, Yama?" Now was the right moment. I could finally tell Tai everything I thought about and ask him on a date.

"Well, Tai, here's the thing. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"That's a first."

"**Tai!"**

"Sorry. Keep going." He grinned.

"Anyways, I've come to realize that we haven't done something very important."

"Matt, we already screwed. What's more important?"

"Tai, that's not the point!"

"All right. So what's you important point?"

"Well, I've thought over everything we've done in this relationship, and I realized we skipped over something **really** big. We've been going out since May and we-" Just then, this old guy decided to come along with the weed whacker, going around the trees near us.

"We haven't actually done our first date yet!" I shouted over the noise.

"What?" Tai hollered back at me.

"First date! Never happened!" I yelled back. He shook his head.

"I can't hear you! Let's get out of here!" he shouted and walked away from me. I sighed and followed him. We headed out to the main road and started walking down the sidewalk.

"That's better. So what were you saying?" Tai asked me.

"Well, I've been thinking. Sure we've screwed and kissed and junk, but we missed something **big**."

"What'd we miss, Matt?"

"We totally missed-" Suddenly there was a screeching noise behind us. Tai and I turned around and saw that there was a car wreck. Cop cars starting showing up, blaring their sirens everywhere.

"Missed our first date," I said. Tai shook his head.

"It's impossible to hear what you're saying! Come on!" he yelled over the sound and pulled me away. We walked further away from the wreck and into the quiet part of town.

"Jeeze, that was unexpected. So now, what were you trying to say?"

"Okay, we've missed a milestone in our relationship. We've skipped right over-" For the third time today, I was interrupted. This time it was because they dropped a…piano? I stared in front of me at what **used** to be a grand piano. Soon they had all of these tow trucks and guys moving the piano, creating even **more** loud noise. I glanced over to Tai. He simply shrugged and walked away. You would think I was jinxed or something. We walked towards the junior high.

"Would you like to try again?" Tai asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Okay. The one thing we haven't done yet is-"

"Oh my gosh, it's him!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I slowly turned around.

"It's Matt! The lead singer of the Teenage Wolves!" I looked behind me and saw them. A **humongous** group of fangirls, including their leader Jun Motamiya, Dai's sister. I turned and looked at Tai.

"Tai…I advise you to run," I said as calmly as possible before I grabbed his wrist and started running the opposite direction.

"He's getting away!" I heard Jun announce and they started following us.

"Matt, this is nuts! What are we going to do?" Tai asked over the girls' screams.

"Just run, we'll figure out somewhere to lose them," I panted and looked over my shoulder. Not a smart move on my part, as I fell on my face just then. I started to get up, but Jun was too close. She pounced on me.

"Not so fast, Mattie boy," she said. I rolled my eyes and lifted my shirt over my head.

"We'll see about that," I replied, throwing the shirt a good distance away and taking off again. Jun was still puzzled but then got up and followed the material, along with the other girls. Somewhere along the way, I had lost Tai. I ran faster, hoping to put some distance between me and the rabid fangirls. Suddenly something caught my wrist and I was pulled backwards. I started to say something but someone clasped their hand over my mouth. I looked behind me and saw Tai. He shook his head and pointed out into the street. They raced right past us.

"Smart move, Chi," I said as we walked out and down the opposite direction, **away** from the girls.

"Of course; it was my idea after all," he boasted. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Matt, where's your shirt?"

"Jun pounced on me, so I had to take it off."

"Better than your pants I suppose," Tai chuckled and walked into the Mocha Wave. I followed him inside and sat at a booth. "There, this is **sure** to be a place that we can talk," he said and faced me. Of course, leave it to **Tai** to have the worst timing for everything.

"Everybody freeze and shut up!" Three men in black ski masks burst into the building. See what I mean? Now the Mocha Wave was going to be robbed. This day is **not** going how I had planned it to go.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" The cops showed up. I sighed and pulled Tai outside.

"Jeeze, it's like people are doing all of this on purpose," Tai remarked thoughtfully. I shook my head and sighed.

"You're telling me." We started walking around aimlessly again.

"Wanna try the tower?" Tai suggested. Why didn't I think of that? I didn't reply and just started walking in that direction. We rode the elevator up to the top and got off.

"See? Nice up here. Now you can talk, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"All right, so we haven't done-"

"Excuse me, aren't you Tai Kamiya?" somebody interrupted me, yet again. Tai turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hi, I'm Tiffany Griffin. I was just wondering if I could have a few words with you." Tai looked at me, then back at the reporter.

"Well, you really should be asking my modeling director," Tai replied and looked at me again.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Kamiya isn't open for interviews today. Sorry." I don't think that was the answer she wanted.

"You can't tell me that. You're just a kid!" she growled.

"Sorry, he calls the shots. Let's go, Mr. Ishida," Tai said as he turned around.

"Right behind you, Mr. Kamiya," I replied and we rode down to the bottom.

"Why don't we head back to one of our houses?" he suggested.

"Whatever." I shrugged and followed Tai. We walked along in silence when Tai came to a halt.

"What?" I asked him.

"Matt, isn't that your apartment?" He pointed up to the building. I looked up and my eyes widened.

"I **really** hope not!" I cried out and ran to find the firemen. I didn't know if it was **my** apartment or not, but somewhere on my floor, a home was on fire.

"Hey, what's the number of the apartment that's on fire?" I asked one of the firemen.

"Number 619. No one's allowed up on that floor until we put out the fire and everything," he answered. I sighed in relief and walked away.

"Not my apartment, but we can't go up there," I relayed the information back to Tai. He nodded and tilted his head back to the street.

"Then let's go to mine," he said and grabbed my hand, leading me to his place. We headed into his house.

"No one's home so no interruptions." He grinned. I nodded and sat on the couch.

"Good. Okay, so what I've been trying to say all day is that we haven't been on-"

"You're not even listening to me!" The front door opened and someone was yelling at someone else. Tai and I looked over the back of the couch and sighed. Kari was on her cellphone, yelling at the person on the other end.

"TK, you don't even know what you're talking about!" I will personally kill both TK and Kari for this.

"She did not!" Kari continued yelling at my brother. Tai got off of the couch and snatched the phone from her hands.

"TK, she'll talk to you later," Tai told him and hung up. Kari turned towards her brother and glared at him.

"**Tai!** That was important!" She turned her anger onto him.

"I'm sure it was. My conversation is important too." Tai gestured back behind him. Kari looked over towards me.

"Hi Matt, I didn't even see you."

I shrugged. "Kari, if you want, you could go over to TK's house and just yell at him there," I suggested to her. She looked thoughtful for a bit and then grinned.

"That's a good idea, Yama. See you guys later!" she called over her shoulder and walked out of the door.

"I feel sorry for your brother," Tai commented as he sat down again.

"Yeah well, I bet he deserves it if he made Kari **that** mad," I reasoned.

"Good point. Okay, so now talk."

"Okay. So we still have failed to go-" There was a knock on the door then. I was really starting to get pissed off and contemplated on whether I should just bag the whole idea until tomorrow. My frustration must have shown on my face because Tai sent me an apologetic look.

"Go answer it," I sighed. He nodded and got off of the couch. He opened the door, only to reveal a salesman on the other side.

"Hi, I'm Guy McMan and I work with Hoover vacuum company. We would like to sell you a vacuum today!" the overly perky seller said to Tai.

"No thanks, we have a vacuum." Tai started to close the door, but Guy blocked it.

"But this is a **very** good model, sir. It is state of the art for the cleanest job possible," Guy persisted. I growled and stalked over to the door.

"Look, he said he didn't want it. So goodbye!" I slammed the door in his face. I growled again. "That's **it! **I never thought it would be so hard to talk to you!" I yelled out of frustration.

"I'm sorry," Tai said, looking slightly hurt and even more apologetic. Curse me and my temper.

"No it's not your fault. It's just the way everything's turned out today," I replied. He nodded and sat down on the couch again.

"So, **now** talk. No more interruptions, I promise," he said to me and patted the space next to him. I sat down by him and leaned back against the couch, finally pleased with myself for the peace and quiet.

"All right. We've never had our first date." Tai blinked and looked at me.

"We haven't, have we?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just realized that a few days ago. I've been trying to tell you all morning." I nodded. Tai grinned and shook his head.

"Been a crazy day hasn't it?" he said rhetorically.

"No kidding. So what do you say? Want to give a first date a try?" I asked him. He nodded immediately.

"You bet. Tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully. I grinned and nodded back.

"It's a date," I said and pulled him in for a kiss, feeling lighter than air and anticipating the next evening.

* * *

Yep, this is the sequel to Model Love. So hopefully you guys like it. This is so old and juvenile compared to my newer work, but it still has a fond place in my heart. So that's why I edited it. Yep. Thanks for reading! 


	2. DAMN YOU TK AND DAISUKE!

Hey hey hey all you wonderful readers! I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner. First I had school that started on the 27th, then I've been having an ongoing fight with one of my best friends, and then I got sick so that made me unmotivated. But, school's easy, my friend and I apologized and are friends again, and....I'm still sick. But so what? I AM HYPER!!!!! Which makes now a good time to answer reviews.  
  
nEo-cHaN: Yea, so many ways..hee hee. Yep, 3 more stories. Thanks. I think I will.  
  
Leonheeroyue: Of course it's Taito. Next chappie here.  
  
Innocent Wolf: Glad you like. Yea, he was shirtless for the rest of the chapter. *drools* Eh hem. Chapter here!  
  
Bandit-Lone-Wolf: Too many problems...and I saw the piano in a cartoon ok? Lol. Glad you like it.  
  
Vialana: Yup, 3rd one here! Glad you liked it. Yea they are, this chapter in fact is their date. I think it's the author's fault that they didn't go on their first date..oops? =D  
  
Enigma1: Well, thanx! Yea, I am writing more stories with different couples and different categories, like Kingdom Hearts and I'm gonna start a BeyBlade fic eventually. I have ideas for a Taiora, a Takesuke, Sora and Kairi (KH), Sora and Riku (KH), Rei and Kai (BB), and a Takari. Just have no clue when I'll get around to writing them...  
  
Redrum: Glad you like. And of course they wouldn't happen in one day. That's the whole POINT of fanfiction. Lol.  
  
Aero-Grrl: Yama have bad luck. Haha. Glad you like it.  
  
Sillie: lol, I can tell you like the last chapter. New chappie up!  
  
Lampshadesrgreat: HOPEFULLY this'll turn out as fluffy as I want it. And I've been meaning to ask you, what's with your name? The lampshade one. Interesting..it's cool. Just odd..  
  
Luna-sky: HAHAHA!!! Glad you thought it was funny. Yep, I'm going to attempt to do three more. This series seems really popular.  
  
CCPheonix: I was wondering when I was gonna hear from you. Glad you like. I updated! YAY! Who won your contest btw? Just curious like George..*shrugs*  
  
Heaven's Angel Chick: Glad you like. I updated! BE PROUD OF ME!  
  
Ok, so yea, now on with the chapter. But I have one thing to say first. I AM SAM! SAM I AM! SAM BOUNCES HIGH! FLY SAM FLY!!!! Eh hem, just had to get that out of my system..I've been being stupid and saying stuff like that all weekend. Read the bottom notes like always. ON AND FORWARD!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Tai and Matt had decided to go on their date the next evening. They set a date for dinner at Morialli's at 6 pm. (A/N: Isn't that the name of the restaurant that Jun told Mr. Ishida that Matt was going to take her in the episode His Master's Voice? I think so, it may not be spelled right though.) Each boy spent his time wisely. They had each followed their own schedules for the day. Tai's went like this.  
  
9 am: Wakes up.  
  
9:30 am: Makes breakfast for self and sister.  
  
10 am: Eats breakfast.  
  
10:30 am: Cleans up dishes. Must butter up parents so they don't ground him.  
  
10:45 am: Sits down and watches news.  
  
10:50 am: Discovers that the news is boring to watch. Switches channel to MTV. Might make good conversation.  
  
11:30 am: Goes into bedroom to decide on outfit. Must make date think he's hot.  
  
11:32 am: Remembers that date thinks he's already hot so it doesn't matter.  
  
11:35 am: Gets frustrated with decisions and calls sister to help.  
  
11:50 am: Gets frustrated with sister and kicks her out of room. Calls Sora to help instead.  
  
12 pm: Sora arrived at house. Walks in and sorts through closet.  
  
12:15 pm: Sora decides that nothing is right for first date. Grabs wallet and follows Sora to mall.  
  
12:30 pm: Arrives at mall. Is dragged into Abercrombie and Fitch.  
  
12:32 pm: Reminds Sora about A&F clothes that are already owned. Reminds her of modeling career.  
  
12:45 pm: Walks into Old Navy.  
  
12:46 pm: Proclaims that store is too preppy for his liking.  
  
12:48 pm: Smacks Sora for calling him a prep.  
  
1 pm: Walks into Zumiez. Ignores Sora's protests.  
  
1:30 pm: Leaves Zumiez with new pair of jeans. Walks to American Eagle.  
  
1:32 pm: Wonders why they have an American Eagle store when they live in Japan.  
  
1:33 pm: Asks Sora why they have an American Eagle in Japan.  
  
1:35 pm: Gets proclaimed as an idiot.  
  
2 pm: Leaves mall with new shirt from American Eagle. Says goodbye to Sora.  
  
2:30 pm: Arrives home. Kicks sister out of bedroom.  
  
2:35 pm: Arranges clothes on bed. Looks in closet for shoes.  
  
2:45 pm: Still looking for shoes.  
  
2:47 pm: Asks sister where his shoes are.  
  
2:50 pm: Gets pelted in head by said shoes. Curses at sister under breath.  
  
3 pm: Hungry. Makes package of Ramen.  
  
3:10 pm: Eats Ramen. Raids sister's stash of gummi worms.  
  
3:15 pm: Gets caught for eating sister's gummi worms.  
  
3:17 pm: Gets kicked in butt from behind by sister.  
  
3:19 pm: Runs from sister's angry rage.  
  
3:22 pm: Celebrates close escape from sister.  
  
3:30 pm: Walks into bathroom. Turns on taps in bathtub.  
  
3:31 pm: Hears loud meowing. Pulls Meeko out of bathtub.  
  
3:32 pm: Yells at sister about her stupid cat. Returns to bathroom and locks door.  
  
3:35 pm: Steals some of sister's lavender bath gel. Opens bottle and starts to pour some into water.  
  
3:36 pm: Thinks about date and how hot he is. Wonders what date is doing.  
  
3:38 pm: Laughs at memory of date trying to ask him out.  
  
3:39 pm: Jolts back to reality. Realizes that half of the bottle of sister's gel is now in the water.  
  
3:40 pm: Scoops water into bottle and hopes sister doesn't notice.  
  
4:10 pm: Gets out of bathtub. Dries off. Walks to bedroom.  
  
4:15 pm: Puts on black silk boxers date gave him a while ago. Debates on ironing clothes.  
  
4:30 pm: Still deciding if clothes should be ironed.  
  
4:35 pm: Throws clothes in dryer.  
  
5 pm: Takes clothes out of dryer. Put on clothes. Black fitted T-shirt and black skater jeans. Black socks.  
  
5:15 pm: Realizes he's missing a sock.  
  
5:16 pm: Chases cat to retrieve sock.  
  
5:30 pm: Retrieves sock from stupid cat. Puts on socks and black skater shoes.  
  
5:45 pm: Searches room for wallet.  
  
5:50 pm: Still cannot find wallet. Asks sister where wallet is. Finds wallet on top of washing machine.  
  
5:52 pm: Walks into bathroom. Attempts to brush hair.  
  
5:54 pm: Gets brush stuck in hair. Fights to pull brush out.  
  
5:58 pm: Brush is out. Hair is messed up. Rummages through cabinets for gel.  
  
6:10 pm: Date arrives. 10 minutes late, but arrives. Still trying to fix hair but gives up. Runs comb through it and walks out of bathroom. Greets date.  
  
That was how Tai had spent his day. Matt on the other hand had a very different day. Here's how Matt's day went.  
  
9 am: Sleeps.  
  
11 am: Still asleep. Shuts off ringing alarm clock.  
  
12 pm: Gets out of bed because Mimi called and started to yell at him.  
  
12:02 pm: Remembers about date tonight. Gets out of bed.  
  
12:05 pm: Hungry. Eats cold pizza. Eats Lucky Charms. Eats scrambled eggs.  
  
12:30 pm: Wanders around apartment in boxers and tank top. Hears sounds of TV. Locates TV and watches cartoons.  
  
12:45 pm: Mimi calls. Reminds Matt that he left his favorite jeans at her hotel.  
  
1 pm: Mimi calls again. Reminds him that his favorite jeans are still at her hotel.  
  
1:15 pm: Goes to Mimi's hotel. Ignores her babbling about his date. Leaves.  
  
1:30 pm: Stops by music store. Buys new guitar amp. Stops by 7-11 for snack. Buys pack of Orbit for later. (A/N: In case anybody asks, Orbit is a type of gum. It's so good!)  
  
1:45 pm: Drops everything at home. Calls TK.  
  
1:50 pm: Meets up with TK, Daisuke, and Dawson for a quick game of 2-on-2.  
  
2:50 pm: Quick game of 2-on-2 turns into many games of 2-on-2.  
  
4:40 pm: Guys eat wings. Guys play video games. Guys eat more wings.  
  
5 pm: Remembers date. Goes home.  
  
5:10 pm: Takes shower. Spends massive amount of time washing hair.  
  
5:40 pm: Changes into blue jeans and red and white checkered button down shirt. (A/N: You know what I mean, where it looks totally red but there are white squares too. KV: Shut up IV.)  
  
5:45 pm: Goes into bathroom. Blow-dries hair.  
  
5:55 pm: Rummages through cabinets. Looks for bottle of gel.  
  
5:58 pm: Still looking for gel.  
  
6 pm: Finds gel.  
  
6:02 pm: Looks at self in the mirror. Decides to leave hair un-gelled.  
  
6:05 pm: Asks dad for extra cash. Ignores lecture.  
  
6:08 pm: Leaves apartment. Forgets wallet. Turns back around to retrieve wallet.  
  
6:10 pm: Arrives at date's house, 10 minutes late. Date is also late. Talks to sister and pops in piece of Orbit.  
  
So as you can tell, both boys had quite a day. But enough about their odd preparation rituals, let's get on with the REAL story.  
  
"Hey Matt." Tai grinned and looked at him. 'Matt looks so fine.' Tai thought to himself. That night, he had decided on a prep boy style, something only one like Yamato Ishida could pull off. Matt returned the smile.  
  
"Hey Tai. Ready to go?" He asked. 'Tai looks hot in black.' Matt observed. He was in all black, but he had added a classy style to it so he didn't turn out gothic. The black shirt showed off every muscle, every bicep, and every ripple of his upper body. The skater jeans were a little big on him, but Tai was the only person he knew that could pull off looking good in baggy jeans.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. See ya Kari." Tai said and shoved Matt out the door. They started walking down the street towards the restaurant.  
  
"You seemed pretty anxious to get out of the house." Matt said, slightly amused.  
  
"Trust me, if we had stuck around any longer, Kari would have whipped out her camera faster then I could say 'Male Model'." Tai said with a lopsided grin. Matt laughed and looked back in front of him.  
  
"And here we are." He opened the door and let Tai walk in first. (A/N: And yes, even though this is SUPPOSE to be a Taito, Tai acts like the girl in this particular fic.) They walked up to the podium.  
  
"Name?" The waiter asked him.  
  
"Ishida." Matt grinned at Tai. The waiter looked down at his sheet and shook his head.  
  
"There doesn't appear to be an Ishida on this list." The waiter replied to him.  
  
"Are you sure, because I double-checked them yesterday." Matt argued back.  
  
"I am positive. Now please leave before I call security." The waiter pointed to the door. Matt sighed and stalked out of the restaurant. Tai quickly followed behind him.  
  
"Stupid people. Shouldn't be working if they can't keep things straight." He murmured under his breath. Tai trailed his fingers along Matt's spine slowly, causing the blonde boy to shiver.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've never been interested in those stuffy places anyway." Tai tried to cheer him up.  
  
"All right. So where should we go now?" Matt asked as they walked down the sidewalk. Tai remained silent, as did Matt. Suddenly Tai's stomach growled. Matt turned his head and stared at him. Tai gave him a sheepish grin.  
  
"Wanna just head to the Slicery?" Tai suggested. Matt shrugged and gave him a half-smile.  
  
"Might as well. Just as good, I guess." Matt sighed and they walked towards the Slicery. There was suddenly a slight rustling in the bushes. Matt stopped walking and looked.  
  
"What's up?" Tai asked him. Matt shook his head and glanced at the bush again.  
  
"Never mind. Though I heard something. Let's just go." Matt replied and started to walk again. Tai quickly followed behind him. As they disappeared from sight, the bushes began to move again. Two boys tumbled out from them.  
  
"Way to go Dai. You almost blew our cover." TK said as he stood up.  
  
"Well, it was YOUR idea to hide in the bushes to begin with!" Daisuke reminded him as he pulled some leaves from his hair. Tk shrugged and started to follow the path that Tai and Matt had taken. Dai trailed after him.  
  
"So tell me again why we're doing this?" Daisuke asked him.  
  
"Because it's payback." Dai raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Payback for what?" he asked the younger blonde.  
  
"For sending Hikari after me. Did you ever know that she can be a real bitch when she's mad?" TK muttered, mostly to himself.  
  
"Did you just call Kari a bitch?"  
  
"No. She just can be one when she's really mad. And it's Matt's fault I had to deal with her."  
  
"So what exactly do you plan to do?"  
  
"I already told you. Just a few harmless jokes on those two."  
  
"You already cancelled Matt's reservation for Morialli's. Don't you think that's enough?" TK smirked and took a shortcut to the Slicery.  
  
"Oh no, Daisuke. The fun's just beginning." He said and the boys walked inside.  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai and Matt walked down the sidewalk to the restaurant. Matt was still fuming about the lost reservation.  
  
"Matt, calm down. It was just a reservation. If you really want to, we can try again some other time. I'm perfectly fine with just pizza." Tai attempted to lighten his mood. Matt shrugged and continued to curse about uncertified people under his breath. Tai sighed and opened the door to the Slicery.  
  
"Come on. It's not that bad. I don't mind." Tai said and walked inside, Matt trailing after him. They sat down at a booth and looked over the menu.  
  
"I say we get pepperoni. It's old, but it's a fav that we know we'll like." Tai said.  
  
"Works for me. Medium or large?" Matt asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me." Tai shrugged and took a drink of his Pepsi. They ordered the pizza and waited. Suddenly Matt spotted something.  
  
"Wanna play?" He gestured to the foosball table.  
  
"You're on." Tai replied and walked over to the table. Matt put a quarter into the machine and the ball came out. They started rocking the table and smacking the ball around inside.  
  
Meanwhile, sitting behind a plant, were TK and Daisuke. TK smirked slightly as he watched his brother get his butt kicked. Dai smiled dreamily at the young couple. TK glanced over in confusement.  
  
"What's with you?" he asked the mahogany-haired boy. Daisuke snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Nothing. Hey, thought of what you're gonna do next?" he changed the subject. TK looked around the restaurant and thought. Suddenly he smiled as his gaze landed on the perfect thing.  
  
"Just watch and see Dai." TK grinned devilishly and crept away from the plant.  
  
Tai and Matt returned to the table where their pizza was waiting for them. They sat down and grabbed their slices.  
  
"See? Nothing wrong with pizza." Tai grinned and sprinkled Parmesan cheese on his.  
  
"Yea you're right. Tastes just as good." Matt replied. Tai nodded and bit into his slice. He suddenly started choking on it. Matt pounded Tai on the back until he stopped.  
  
"You ok?" Matt asked him worriedly.  
  
"Yea. My pizza tasted weird." Tai said. Matt raised his eyebrow and examined the jar of Parmesan cheese. He unscrewed the lid and poured a little bit into his hand. He licked his hand and looked in puzzlement.  
  
"Sugar." He said simply. Tai's face etched with the same look as his boyfriend.  
  
"Why would there be sugar in a cheese container?" he asked Matt.  
  
"Who knows? Just don't use it again." Matt said and took a sip of his soda. His eyes widened and he spit out the drink in his mouth.  
  
"Gross!" Tai cried as it splashed his arm. Matt glared at Tai, and then eyed his drink.  
  
"Olive oil?" Matt said, slightly repulsed.  
  
"All right, that's just nasty." Tai said.  
  
"You didn't have to drink it. Now what?" Matt groaned.  
  
"You can share mine. Not like we haven't done that before." Tai shrugged and handed Matt his glass. The boys continued to eat their pizza and talk without any more problems. Matt paid their bill and they headed out of the restaurant.  
  
"Where to now?" Matt asked as they started walking again.  
  
"It's too late to catch a movie, and too early to go home." Tai replied. Matt remained his deep thought. Suddenly he smiled and turned, grabbing Tai's hand in the process.  
  
"Come on." He dragged Tai away. TK and Daisuke were close behind them.  
  
"Where are they going?" Daisuke asked quietly.  
  
"The park. Come on, we're loosing them." TK replied and ran to catch up.  
  
"Wait!" Daisuke whispered frantically.  
  
*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*  
  
Tai and Matt entered the park. It was dark outside now, with only the light of the moon to guide them. Matt led Tai to their spot by the pond. Matt sat on a big boulder first, then pulled Tai down into his lap. Tai snuggled up into Matt's chest and looked out to the water.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tai said and traced patterns on Matt's leg.  
  
"Yea. You know, while you were gone, I missed you so much. Whenever I was really lonely, I came down here and sat here. It made me feel relaxed." Matt looked into Tai's eyes.  
  
"I see what you mean. It's so quiet and peaceful here." Tai smiled. Matt returned the grin and pressed his lips against Tai's. Tai was startled at first, but soon relaxed, letting Matt kiss him. Matt ran his tongue over Tai's lower lip, begging for entrance. Tai opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Matt started to slide his hand down Tai's jeans when Tai suddenly pulled away.  
  
"What is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't want you to do that." Tai said quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just don't. Maybe later but not now." Tai replied and turned away from Matt. Matt frowned and rested his head on Tai's hair.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked Tai.  
  
"No." The reply was short and sad.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Matt shrugged.  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Then what?" Tai sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind." Matt opened his mouth to question him further, but shortly stopped. He was smart enough to tell when to shut up. The two boys sat in silence, just enjoying eachother's presence. Matt was lost in his own little world when something wet hit his hand. He snapped out of his trance and looked at Tai. He didn't even realize Tai was crying until then.  
  
"Tai. Tai-chan, what's wrong? Just tell me so I can help." Matt said and turned Tai to face him. Tai squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Matt. It's nothing." He replied and got up. He turned around and walked away.  
  
"Tai wait a sec." Matt jumped up and ran after him. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tai's waist. Tai struggled against him.  
  
"Matt just let me go." He said, half-yelling and half-sobbing.  
  
"No. Tell me what the hell is wrong." Matt said and forcefully turned him around. Tai's eyes were filled with tears and sorrow. He also saw a bit of fear.  
  
"Tai, are you afraid of me?" he asked. Tai shook his head slowly. Matt sighed and ran ideas through his mind of what could be wrong with Tai. He stopped thinking when he came up with an idea. It seemed weird in his head, but maybe.......  
  
"Does it have something to do with that guy who...you know." Tai nodded and collapsed into Matt's arms. Matt held him and whispered soothing words into his ears.  
  
"Tai, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done anything like that. Even though we did...well, that, I never thought you would still be uncomfortable with it. I'm sorry." Matt said to him. Tai nodded and didn't say anything. Meanwhile, up in a tree......  
  
"What's going on down there?" TK asked.  
  
"Tai's upset about something. He's...crying?" Daisuke said in disbelief.  
  
"Why? They seemed pretty fine when they were making out on that rock." TK snorted and looked over Dai's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. He sort of just freaked out when Matt slid his hand into his jeans." Dai replied.  
  
"Oh." TK said as realization dawned on him.  
  
"What 'Oh'?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"When Tai was in New York, he got raped."  
  
"WHAT?" Dai shouted. TK clasped his hand over Daisuke's mouth.  
  
"Keep it down! They're gonna here you!" TK whispered. They continued to watch the couple below them. Dai put his hand on TK's slowly.  
  
"Dai, what are you doing?" TK asked him.  
  
"Nothing." Daisuke quickly jerked his hand away. He was thankful it was dark as a blush spread over his face.  
  
"They're on the move again. Let's go." TK said and climbed down the tree. Daisuke sighed and followed the blonde. Matt and Tai headed back to the pond.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" he asked Tai.  
  
"Yea. Sorry I sort of freaked out." Tai said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't matter." Matt replied and kissed him again. They battled for dominance of their tongues. TK grinned from behind his rock and nodded to Daisuke. Daisuke received TK's signal and launched a dart at Matt's leg. Matt yelped and fell forward, crashing into Tai and causing both of them to topple into the pond. TK and Daisuke burst into laughter as the two older boys re-emerged to the top. Matt growled because his hair was ruined and Tai glared at them. TK and Dai shared an identical look, then tore off away from the park.  
  
"TAKERU TAKAISHI WAIT UNTIL I GET YOUR HANDS ON YOU!" Matt roared and the now very wet bishounens chased after them. *~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I swear I will kill them whenever we find them." Matt growled as they walked up to Tai's apartment.  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it. They just wanted to have some fun." Tai grinned.  
  
"Easy for YOU to say. They played most of their pranks on ME." Matt complained.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up." Tai kissed him. Matt smirked and walked to Tai's door.  
  
"It all worked out good. Besides, where we're going tomorrow will be better." Matt grinned.  
  
"Where we going tomorrow?" Tai asked eagerly.  
  
"Not telling. You just gotta wait to find out."  
  
"Yama, that's mean!" Tai whined and pouted.  
  
"That's why I'm doing it."  
  
"Mean." Tai stuck his tongue out at him. Matt smirked and bit down on it. Tai yelped and stuck his tongue back in his mouth.  
  
"I thought you would have learned by now." Matt said.  
  
"Whatever." Matt rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pocket. His eyes widened.  
  
"Before I forget, this is yours by the way." Matt reached into his pocket again and pulled out a black rose. (A/N: It's not dead, it's just black. Like a red rose, only it's black....never mind.)  
  
"You're giving it to me know huh?" Tai smiled.  
  
"Yea, well, with TK and Dai around, who knows what would have happened to it if I gave it to you earlier." Matt explained. Tai shook his head and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You are a different one, you know that?"  
  
"Yea...so what?"  
  
"Nothing. Just glad you're mine." Tai grinned again. Matt returned the smile and kissed him one more time.  
  
"I'll see you sometime tomorrow. I'll call." Matt said and started to walk away.  
  
"Ok. Hey Matt?"  
  
"What?" Matt turned around and stopped.  
  
"What does a black rose represent?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Like, how a red rose represents romance. What's black?" Matt smirked.  
  
"Sex." He said simply and winked. He walked away and got on the elevator.  
  
"He really is a different one." Tai shook his head.  
  
"But, at least he's mine." Tai fingered the rose and shut the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** * I'm sorry guys, that was kind of rushed. I've been trying to get this done forever! But anyways, now for something fun: A VOTE! Ok, I need you to vote on where Tai and Matt go on a date next. It's either to the carnival/fair or the beach. I'll end up doing both, but whichever one gets the most votes is written first. And if anyone picked up on my VERY TINY hints, there's something going on between Daisuke and TK. Hmm.....and if I wrote that TK and Kari were in love in here somewhere, I take it back. Whatever. In the meantime, reviews please? BAIBAI!!! 


	3. How Little You Know Causes A Big Impact

Yea, hey people. I know I haven't updated since like....................hell if I know, like over one month. But it's back and better then ever!  
  
KV: Yea right, better?  
  
Who knows? Lol. Anyways, let's get on with answering reviews shall we?  
  
KV: No, we shouldn't.  
  
Shut up, KV.  
  
Leonheeroyue: Thanks, glad you like it. This isn't exactly soon, but it's more. Lol.  
  
Luna Wolf aka Matt4ever: Sorry, not the beach this chappie, next one though. And you'll get Taito soon, I promise.  
  
nEo-cHaN: Thanx so much. Your reviews always make me feel special. And when will you write another chapter for Kukachi? I love that fic, it's so good.  
  
Sillie: You liked his schedule huh? Lol, so did I. I actually got the idea from and old issue of YM (teen magazine just in case you don't know) and I wrote my own schedules for them from that idea. They're at the fair this chapter. I know this isn't soon, I'm so sorry!  
  
Innocent Wolf: Thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I loved writing those schedules they were so funny to imagine. =D. The fair is first! And there will be Taito and Takesuke sooner or later. Lol.  
  
Digi-freak: Well, thanks so much. I'm glad you think I'm a great author. I try to make the chappies long so that I can fit more detail and action into them. I'm a sucker for major plots. =D. No beach this time, the fair won. But I promise that they're going to the beach in the next chapter.  
  
Tommi-Dragon/Wolf: Hello Tommi. Lol, I see you're using a different sign in name. Interesting. Anyways, no Takeru ain't innocent...I like him like that. Lol. Glad you loved it.  
  
Redrum: They're going to the fair today. The beach is in the next chapter. I'm glad you didn't mind how I made Tai be fine with it at first and then freak out. I sort of thought that would just be interesting to add. I noticed a lot of people enjoyed reading Tai's schedule. Glad you liked it.  
  
Golden Lass: Not this chapter, sorry. They'll go to the beach next chapter, I promise. I'm glad you like my Model series. I'm considering making more after this one also. But I'm not sure yet.  
  
Aero-Grrl: Fair is first! =D. I love fairs, don't ask. Glad you thought it was cute. And that you liked the boys' schedule. Those were so fun to write. There will be more Takesuke. Trust me. This isn't real soon, but I updated. Lol.  
  
Vialana: I just recently got into Takesuke/Daikeru. I just kind of got bored with the Kensuke fics, though I like those too, so I looked for something new and bam! Takesuke appeared. Glad you liked this chapter and this fic so far. I tried to make the date funny, just because it's fun to "torture" them a bit. Lol. I made it the fair this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I tried to make it a good chapter, although I'm not sure if it is or not. Lol. Sorry this isn't REAL soon, but I got wrapped up in some other fics, coughkingdomheartsyaoicough.  
  
CCPheonix: I always love getting your reviews CC. They always make me smile. Glad you thought I did that well. I try to make everything seem realistic. Lol, I love Takesuke now for some reason. So I decided to write about them in here. Patamon, it's ok because Ryamon's insane to be my muse. Now you two can start a support group, lol. The fair is here!!! I love fairs personally and yes, so many things can go wrong. *evil smirk* Although, I don't think this chapter is as funny as the last one. But I like how it turned out. Hope you do too. Sorry this wasn't really soon, I got wrapped up in some other stuff like dance and school and other fics.  
  
Heaven's Angel Chick: Thanks, glad you like. No beach this time, but next chapter will have their date on the beach.  
  
Luna-sky: Glad you like Dai/Tk caz I do too. Lol. I would have updated sooner, but I got busy. But I will always MAKE time. =D  
  
Heliotrope: Glad you like it. I hope it will be as good as my other model stories too. I'm sorry you don't like Takesuke. It's not that I have anything against Kensuke, it's just that I thought it would fit with my story line better. I mean, since TK is Matt's brother and Dai is like Tai's little brother. It seems normal that TK would be around Matt with Dai instead of Dai just showing up with Ken randomly. Maybe it's just me.....tell ya what, I'll write a Kensuke too, very soon. Lol. And of course, Taito is the best slash couple for Digimon.  
  
Ninetales122: Glad you enjoyed it, Ninetales.  
  
Lampshadesrgreat: Interesting story......it's ok, me and my friends are weird too. Lol, ok. I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter. And Tai's schedule. =D I had so much fun writing that thing. Anyways, sorry this wasn't up sooner. Hope you like this one!  
  
Well, I think that's everybody. Wow, I'm impressed guys, 17 reviews for one chapter. I feel special. *starts to cry*  
  
KV and Ryamon: ED!  
  
*glares at muse and yami* Very funny. Anyways, since you all voted, I counted them up and....................FAIRTIME! Yes, they're going to the fair today. But rest assure, for those of you who voted for the beach, that will be in the next chapter. Anyways, please read the bottom notes like always. Hope you enjoy this chapter, guys!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Even though I told him that I would have something planned for today, I got nothing. But is it really considered lying if I did it out for love? Hell if I know, I think I'm just trying to dig myself out of my grave. So here I am, lying in my bed at 9 in the morning thinking about what I am going to do about this whole thing. I suppose it's not really a huge problem, but still, IT IS FOR ME! Ok, I need to calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. Kami, that's not working very well now is it?  
  
"What am I suppose to do now?" I groaned and slammed my pillow over my head. Obviously that didn't do me any good, but hell, it was worth a try. I got my lazy ass out of bed and dragged myself into the living room. I turned on the TV and just sat there. I had no clue what I was gonna do now. (A/N: Don't you just feel sorry for him? Not really, but *shrugs*) Then the phone rang. And of course I had to answer it because if it were a business call for my dad, he would bury me alive if I didn't answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I answered it.  
  
"Hey bro." Damn, I shouldn't have answered it.  
  
"TK, what do you want?" I whined and flopped back onto the couch.  
  
"Just seeing what you two have planned for today."  
  
"None of YOUR business, especially if you and Dai plan on wrecking everything. AGAIN!" I growled at him.  
  
"Well, then never mind."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Calm down. What's your deal?"  
  
"I spent most of last night and this morning trying to figure out what the hell we're gonna do today, and you know what I came up with?"  
  
"Um..........."  
  
"Exactly! I got nothing. Help me!" I begged him.  
  
"Um..............oh how would I know? He's YOUR boyfriend. What would he like?"  
  
"Sports. We know that."  
  
"That gets boring after a while though. Help me think of something."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"I'll spare your life for the stunt you pulled last night." I heard him pause and think about it.  
  
"All right, that's a deal. BUT, you have to let me and Daisuke come with wherever you two take off to." DAMN IT! WILL I NEVER GET ANY ALONE TIME WITH HIM?  
  
"Fine, whatever. I hate you. You will pay for this."  
  
"Why? I'm going to give you an idea for today."  
  
"Just shut up and tell me what you think."  
  
"You just contradicted yourself." I growled a warning, but he didn't pay attention.  
  
"Because I mean, if you said to tell you what I think, how can I do that if I also have to shut up?" he continued.  
  
"TK JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE THINKING OF BEFORE I HANG UP!" I yelled at him. And he started to laugh.  
  
"Calm down, Yama. Ok, I'll talk. When Dai and I were following you guys, we saw a poster attached to a phone pole."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"There's a fair going on today. You and Tai should go."  
  
"Are you suggesting this for mine and Tai's sake, or so that you and Dai can go?" I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Both I guess. And put your eyebrow down." My brother knows me too well.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at your place in about an hour?" I suggested as I got off of the couch.  
  
"Sounds good. We'll be here." TK said and hung up. If I didn't know better, I would say there was something going on between those two. I shook my head to clear those thoughts out and dialed Tai's number. I was greeted by the bright and cheery voice of a certain kitten.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kari, it's me." I greeted her.  
  
"Hey Matt! Looking for Tai?"  
  
"Yea, is he awake?"  
  
"He is now." Tai's voice came through on the extension. I heard Kari hang up the other line.  
  
"Morning sunshine." I mocked him.  
  
"What's up?" he yawned.  
  
"Nothing, just decided to fill you in about today."  
  
"What're we doing today?" I heard his voice perk up.  
  
"We are going to a fair today. But, there's a catch."  
  
"What's that?" I heard the suspicion in his voice.  
  
"We have to take TK and Dai with us."  
  
"WHY?" I heard him whine.  
  
"Long story. But they're coming."  
  
"Why Daisuke? I mean, yea I think he's cool, but I never thought TK would choose him over anybody else."  
  
"Like your sister." I filled in for him.  
  
"Yea I guess. Kari said that those two have gotten really close lately."  
  
"But then what about her and TK's friendship?"  
  
"I don't really know. I haven't quite figured out what's going on yet. But I will."  
  
"I'm sure you will Tai."  
  
"Hey, do you doubt the great Taichi?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Thanks a lot." He muttered sarcastically.  
  
"You know I'm just kidding." I laughed at him.  
  
"Sure. So what time are we going to leave?"  
  
"I told TK in about an hour. So I'll swing by, meet you at your place and then we'll head over to TK's apartment, then to the fair."  
  
"Sounds good to me. See ya later."  
  
"Bye, Tai."  
  
"Why does my name have to rhyme with bye?" I laughed again and hung up. I got out of my chair and headed for the bathroom to shower. I only had a short amount of time to get ready for today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
I ran down the sidewalk towards Tai's house as fast as I could. I was running behind by about ½ an hour. I pounded up the stairs and knocked on Tai's door. He opened the door and shook his head.  
  
"Well, don't you look attractive?" He smirked and shut the door behind him, I was all sweaty and panting from my run to his house and I know my face was red.  
  
"Oh shut up." I said and we started walking to TK's house.  
  
"What kept ya this morning? You're late." He asked me as we walked along.  
  
"Just some stuff. I had to find some money and I ran out of shampoo and then I ended up tripping over my skateboard. So I had to fix my elbow that I banged up." I lifted up my arm to show him.  
  
"Are you ok?" his expression changed suddenly.  
  
"I'm fine. Just scraped it up a bit." I replied as we arrived at TK's building. We walked upstairs and were about to knock when we heard some strange sounds. There was a crash, a bang, a yelp, some grunts, another crash and a moan. I glanced over to Tai, who also was staring at the door in curiosity. We shook our heads and I knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a sec!" I heard TK call from inside. Soon the door opened, revealing two panting boys with wrinkled clothes and messy hair. I raised my eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Tai said it for me.  
  
"What the hell were you two doing in there?" he said, trying to avoid laughing.  
  
"Well he was trying to take away the remote-"  
  
"He was being a dumbass-" TK and Daisuke started talking at the same. Tai and I exchanged looked and grinned.  
  
"Right." We said simultaneously and cracked up as they blushed.  
  
"You ready to go squirts?" I asked them.  
  
"Yep, let me just grab my wallet." TK said as he went back inside. As soon as he came back out, we headed off to the fair.  
  
"Um, Teeks? Where IS this fair?" I asked him as I scratched my head sheepishly.  
  
"In the other direction." He grinned and led the way. I shrugged and sighed. We were walking in pretty much silence, or at least Tai and I were. TK and Dai were having their own conversation in front of us that neither Tai or I could hear.  
  
"Here we are." TK suddenly came to a halt. I looked out in front of me in awe. The fair was huge! Even from the entrance gates you could see all the rides and game booths and food stands. We walked up, bought our tickets, and walked inside to the fair.  
  
"I say we do the roller coaster first!" Daisuke announced and took off in one direction.  
  
"I agree to that one!" TK said as he followed right behind him. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"Think this was a good idea to bring them along?" Tai asked me.  
  
"Nope. Definitely not a good idea." I said as we walked away from the entrance.  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
We had been at the fair for about two hours when Tai's stomach growled. I cocked my eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Don't even say it, Yama." Tai warned me and dragged me to the food stands.  
  
"Think we'll run into those two eventually?" I asked Tai as we walked down the main strip.  
  
"Maybe. Who knows what kind of mischief they'll get into?" Tai shook his head and continued to look at the food stands.  
  
"Got any idea what you want?" I asked him, slightly irritated because I was hungry too.  
  
"I say we just get corndogs and call it good." Tai shrugged and walked over to the stand. I followed him eagerly. We ordered our food and paid for it.  
  
"Can't get foot-long corndogs anywhere else." I grinned and started eating mine. Suddenly somebody crashed into me and somebody else crashed into Tai.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" I yelled and whirled around, only to be greeted by our carbon copies.  
  
"What's the rush dudes?" Tai asked them.  
  
"Running from big guy." Daisuke panted.  
  
"We were at the top of one of the funhouses when Dai decided it would be fun to spit from the top of it." TK explained.  
  
"Me? It was YOUR idea!" Dai argued.  
  
"Whatever! The point is, we spit on this one guy and he saw us." TK continued.  
  
"So now he wants to kick our butts." Daisuke finished. I looked over my brother's shoulder and my eyes widened a bit.  
  
"You mean that guy right there?" I nodded in the guy's direction. Dai and TK looked that way and gulped.  
  
"Run for it!" TK yelled as he and Daisuke took off, dragging Tai and me behind them. And causing us to drop our lunches on the ground.  
  
"Hey! I wanted to eat that!" Tai whined.  
  
"No time. Keep running." Daisuke said in between breaths. We ran around a corner when TK stopped.  
  
"Back here." He pulled us all behind a trash can that was about 5 feet tall. We crouched down and watched the guy run right past us. I was the first one to climb to my feet and pulled Tai up with me.  
  
"Well, he's gone now. But I think we should go the opposite direction." Tai suggested. We turned around and started walking again.  
  
"Have you two eaten yet?" I asked TK.  
  
"Nah, we've been doing rides and running away." TK gave me a sort of goofy grin.  
  
"Good, you can buy lunch. And buy us lunch too." I added.  
  
"Why do we have to buy you two lunch?" Daisuke cut in.  
  
"Because you're the one who knocked our lunch on the ground to begin with." Tai said calmly, yet menacingly. We walked back to the corndog stand and bought our food again.  
  
"So where do you guys want to go now?" Tai asked as he licked some of the mustard off of his corndog.  
  
"I want to go and look at the stuff they're selling." Daisuke replied.  
  
"What for?" TK raised his eyebrow at the younger goggle boy.  
  
"Just because ok?" Daisuke said defensively. TK opened his mouth to say something else, but I sent him a look to stop.  
  
"Sounds good to me. What do you think, Tai?" I asked my koi.  
  
"Yea, I like that idea. We have money. Might as well blow it on frivolous stuff." He shrugged.  
  
"Oh, you're using big words now huh? I'm impressed." I teased him.  
  
"How rude." He pretended to be hurt. At least I THINK he pretended. I shrugged it off and followed Daisuke to the stands selling stuff. I watched the younger brunette closely as he browsed around. He suddenly stopped and looked at a particular stand. I moved closer towards him.  
  
"Whatcha find?" I asked him. He looked up in surprise.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize you were there." Daisuke said as he went back to looking at the display in front of him.  
  
"Find something you like?" I asked him.  
  
"Yea. But I'm short about $3." He sighed and put it back. I looked at the necklace in his hand. A silver dragon with large wings, guarding a multi- colored orb.  
  
"You're into dragons?" I asked, a bit surprised at this discovery.  
  
"Yea, I just like them. I sort of collect them and I've been looking for a medallion for a long time." He trailed off. I just sort of shut my mouth and stared at the boy, who had now gone back to examining the dragon. It's just so amazing how little I know about somebody like Dai. I thought he was just this loudmouth nuisance. And yet, this boy isn't anything like that. It's too weird. I was snapped out of my trance when I heard a loud crash. I looked up and saw Tai and TK covered with various sunglasses they had knocked over from the case. I burst into laughter at the sight and ran over to pull my boyfriend and brother out of the mess.  
  
"What the?" I asked them both.  
  
"Your stupid brother had his stupid shoelace untied." Tai said as he got up.  
  
"And your stupid boyfriend stepped on my stupid shoelace." TK added as he got up as well.  
  
"So then you both tripped and fell into this display case." I finished for them.  
  
"Exactly." They said simultaneously. I continued to laugh and walked back towards Dai.  
  
"Are we ready to move on?" TK asked. Tai nodded and I did as well. Daisuke didn't really reply as he stared longingly at the dragon. We all walked away as Dai sighed and looked back one last time. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
It was about 8 pm that night when we started getting sluggish and lazy. Tai, Dai, and I were sitting on a bench waiting for TK to come back from the bathroom so we could move on. We sat there for almost 20 minutes before he came back.  
  
"Long line?" he said uncertainly. I shook my head and sat up.  
  
"You guys ready to go yet?" I asked them.  
  
"Not quite. We still haven't done the best part." TK grinned and pointed at the Ferris wheel. Tai grinned also and jumped up.  
  
"Yea, let's go!" Tai said and dragged me over to the big attraction. The carnival guy lowered two carts. TK and Dai sat in one and Tai and I got in the other. We started to rise from the ground and we went around in circles.  
  
"Have fun today?" I asked Tai.  
  
"Yea. Especially watching your brother loose his lunch after that coaster." Tai laughed slightly. Suddenly the ride screeched and halted at the top.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we seem to be having some technical problems. Please remain calm and wait patiently until we can get you all down. Thank you." The carnival dude announced. I felt my jaw drop.  
  
"What did he just say?" I asked.  
  
"We are temporarily stuck up here." Tai repeated for me. My panic level roses even more.  
  
"Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god." I said over and over again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked me.  
  
"I...um..." I didn't know how to tell my boyfriend, the guy who thinks I'm afraid of nothing, that I'm afraid of heights. I looked over the edge of the car and gasped. That was a LOOOOONG way down. I leaned back and squeezed my eyes shut.  
  
"I get it. You're afraid of heights!" Tai said suddenly. I opened my eyes partway and nodded. I heard him chuckle slightly.  
  
"You never told me that." He said. I opened my eyes all the way.  
  
"It was never important until now." I whispered and shut them again. I felt Tai grab my shoulders and place my head on his shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to look until we reach the ground." He said and held my head on his shoulder. I shifted and relaxed. Somehow, no matter what, Tai always makes me feel safe. I felt myself slowly drift in and out of sleep. That is, until Tai started to speak again.  
  
"What do you think is up with your bro and Dai?" he asked me. I shrugged and curled up next to him even more.  
  
"I have no idea. I think that one of them has feelings for the other but doesn't realize it and the other is confused about the actions." I replied.  
  
"Huh?" I laughed and shook my head.  
  
"Let's put it this way. I think Dai likes TK but doesn't realize it, but TK is confused about whether he likes Kari or Dai or whatever and doesn't know how to react around Dai." I dumbed it down for him.  
  
"If you say so." He said quietly. Come to think of it, he's been sort of quiet all day.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"You are a horrible liar." I said playfully.  
  
"Might as well add that to my list of things wrong with me." He murmured.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just answer me, Matt. Do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
"Well, sometimes you can do some dumb things, but you're not really STUPID stupid. Why?" I asked.  
  
"'Oh, you're using big words now huh? I'm impressed.'" He quoted me from my words earlier.  
  
"Tai, I was just joking. I figured you knew that." I opened my eyes and looked into his.  
  
"Well, I didn't. Everybody thinks I'm stupid. Everybody thinks I don't think things through. Everybody thinks I'm somebody I'm not!" Tai finished. I sat up and stared at him. He was right. He was actually very smart, but he jokes around so much people think less of him. He's become more sensitive to things lately, but most people think he won't care. Which is why he had been upset when I said that.  
  
"I didn't know that'd upset you." I said truthfully.  
  
"I know. It just did." He said softly. I forced him to look at me.  
  
"I'm sorry, all right? I know you're smart and sensitive and can be serious when you need to be. I'm sorry I made you believe I thought differently." I apologized to him. He gave me a gentle kiss and said nothing more. I knew I was forgiven. Suddenly our cart jerked forward.  
  
"We're moving again." Tai told me. I nodded and sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank god." I said as we got off of the ride. We walked over to TK and Dai, who had gotten off before us.  
  
"Now you guys ready to go home?" I asked.  
  
"Yea. I am." Tai said. I grinned and shook my head. I looked over at Dai and TK who hadn't said anything. TK nodded and gestured down towards Daisuke, who had fallen asleep on TK's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go. We'll do something again tomorrow." I said and we all headed out of the fair.  
  
"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Tai asked me as TK shook Dai awake to catch up.  
  
"I was thinking about going to the beach." I replied. I glanced over to TK and Dai, who were both giving us puppy looks. I sighed and threw my hands in the air in defeat.  
  
"All right, you guys can come too." I said.  
  
"Awesome!" TK said and Daisuke grinned.  
  
"What time?" Dai asked.  
  
"Probably about noon-ish. Sound good for everybody?" I asked. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Great, then it's settled. Tomorrow, we hit the beach!" I announced to the group, who in turn, started to cheer.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Well, that was an interesting chapter. I know I didn't have a whole lot happening in this one, but I decided just to update now and make up for it in the next chapter. Since this hasn't been updated in like a month! Anyway, I need your guys' opinion about something. Do you think I should have a chapter in TK or Dai's POV for a Takesuke bit in the fic? I'd probably write half of the chappie in Dai's and the other half in TK's, but that means no Tai or Matt for one chapter. I'm not sure how you guys would react to that, so let me know ok? Thanks a million. Please review. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


	4. Sandballs and Cherries

Hey everybody! Yea, I did it again. Almost another month has gone by and I haven't updated. But I'm trying to update and manage 10 fics at a time, soon to be 12, and so you'll have to be patient please. It'll get done in time. Now, to answer reviews.  
  
Leonheeroyue: Hey, thanx. I might use that suggestion later on.  
  
Sillie: Yea, poor Tai. Glad you liked it.  
  
Redrum: Glad you liked the overall affect of the chapter. Um, I don't mind if you totally skip over the whole Takesuke thing. Just please read the beach chappie! Which is this one.  
  
Claire1308: Hmm, glad you like this fic. Um, as for Taito content and romance content in this chapter, I'll try. After all, I have 3 more stories to write for this series. =D  
  
Limmie: I'm so glad you like my series. And the whole Takesuke thing will be happening.  
  
NEo-cHaN: I'm continuing as soon as I can Neo. You need to update Kukachi and get on MSN soon.  
  
CCPheonix: Lol, I love getting your reviews, they always make me smile. So glad you're still reading this series and like it. Too bad this isn't what really happens! *cries* Anywho, next chappie here!  
  
Innocent Wolf: Glad you liked that chapter. I updated as soon as I could.  
  
Lampshadesrgreat: glad you liked it. And although this isn't very soon, I posted! =D  
  
Lucifer Marque de Forcee: Lol, all right, I'll put in the Takesuke chapter soon. Everybody likes Daiken, but I like Takesuke a TINY bit more. Only because it's not seen as often.  
  
Vialana: You're another one who I love getting reviews from. They always make me feel good about myself. =D Anyways, I will be putting a Takesuke chapter in this fic. Yea, I just thought it'd be fun to make Yama afraid of heights, and Tai's like me. Both actually smart, but not given enough credit.  
  
Aero-Grrl: Takesuke will be written! Who's POV, I dunno yet, lol. Yea, glad you enjoyed this last chapter. Sorry this wasn't posted sooner!  
  
All righty peeps, now that that's over. Let's see. Like previously said, I have too many fics going on right now, so bare with me for updates. To make up for it, I'll try writing long and good chapters. Anyways, please read the bottom notes for something VERY important.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
People think that all I want to do is sleep. And of course they're right, but in the summer, it's a different story. I mean, think about it. In the summer, you have so much more time to go out and just explore the world. And I love exploring the world. Maybe it's just the leader part of me that makes me like that. But back to my point. So, to prove you people wrong, let's just say I was up and out of bed by 9 am. I didn't even have to be anywhere until noon, but I had nothing better to do. I walked out into my living room and found Kari already sitting there.  
  
"You're up early." She said to me, without breaking contact from the TV. I nodded and flopped down next to her on the couch.  
  
"What's the occasion?" She asked me.  
  
"Yama's taking us to the beach today." I said happily. Kari raised her eyebrow in question.  
  
"Us?" She said uncertainly.  
  
"Yea. Me, TK, and Dai." I filled her in.  
  
"Oh. I see. Those two huh?" Her voice sounded hollow.  
  
"Yea. They're actually pretty fun to hang out with." I said, watching the cartoons on the screen.  
  
"If you say so." She shrugged and went back to watching TV.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked her.  
  
"Never mind." She said and ignored my gaze. But of course, I wasn't gonna give up that easily.  
  
"Something wrong between you all?" I asked.  
  
"Just drop it Tai." Kari growled at me. I turned towards her and saw a look of anger and frustration painted on her face.  
  
"You should know me better then that, Kar. What's going on?" I persisted her. She sighed and faced me again.  
  
"Promise not to tell?" She asked me first.  
  
"Of course." I promised her, wanting her just to tell me what happened.  
  
"It's TK. I'm in love with him." She said simply.  
  
"And?" I urged her on.  
  
"And, Daisuke keeps getting in the way. Lately, TK has been spending more time with him then with me and it's driving me crazy!" She finished off. And I could tell that it was. But, being the wise older brother that I am, I decided not to say anything. Instead I simply said, "Don't know what to tell ya kid", got up, and went into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. But I'll skip the rest of my morning and jump right into the part where Yama picked me up to go out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
The doorbell rang and I vaulted over the couch, knowing exactly who was going to be on the other side. I flung open the door and pounced on Matt. He grinned and shoved me off.  
  
"Hello to you too." He chuckled slightly and pulled himself and me to our feet. I grinned at him and hugged him.  
  
"Are we ready to go yet?" I asked him.  
  
"Ready whenever you are, smart one." He said and rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out, grabbed my bag and slipped on my shoes.  
  
"See ya Kar." I said goodbye to my sister. She sort of grumbled something.  
I shrugged and shut the door.  
  
"What's up with her?" Matt asked me as we walked towards TK's and Daisuke's building.  
  
"Apparently, my sister has a crush on your brother, who's spending more time with Dai then with her." I replied as we boarded the lift to TK's floor.  
  
"Kari's jealous of Dai...is that what your telling me?" he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yup, pretty much." I sighed.  
  
"Interesting.." he didn't say any more as we reached TK's apartment. He gently lifted his hand...and started pounding the hell out of the door.  
  
"Teeks, let's go!" He yelled through the door. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall. TK soon opened the door.  
  
"Damn, did you have to yell?" TK complained as he let us inside.  
  
"Hey Dai, we're ready to leave!" TK shouted into the next room. Daisuke wandered out from the kitchen with his bag and a piece of toast shoved in his mouth.  
  
"And you were complaining about their yelling." He mumbled under his breath. He swallowed the last of his toast and licked his lips.  
  
"We leavin' or what?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Yea, let's get going." TK said as he bounced out the front door, dragging Daisuke behind him.  
  
"Think we're going to spend more time babysitting them?" I asked Matt.  
  
"Definitely." He sighed and we followed them outside.  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
We reached the beach in good time. As we approached the sand, TK and Dai immediately dropped their stuff and ran for the water. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.  
  
"Like I said, we're pretty much babysitting these two." I said as I took off my shirt and unfolded a towel.  
  
"Yea, but think of it this way. At least we'll be prepared for raising kids." Matt said as he stretched out on the sand.  
  
"Are you trying to imply something?" I asked playfully.  
  
"Maybe." He grinned. I just laughed and looked around the beach. It was a pretty great day to hit the beach.  
  
"We couldn't have planned this day any better if we tried." Matt voiced his opinion.  
  
"Yea, I know. The sun is shining, the skies are clear, and it's not crowded. Couldn't be better." I replied.  
  
"Yea, beautiful waves....big group of people walking right at us." He trailed off. I nodded and slowly closed my eyes. Suddenly his words sunk in.  
  
"Big group of people?" I repeated and sat up. We both looked out to the distant and watched the group come closer and closer.  
  
"Tai!" one of the figures called my name. Wait, I recognized that voice. I stood up, along with Matt and we wandered over towards the group of people.  
  
"Tai!" I was jumped on and knocked to the ground. I opened my eyes and looked up at my attacker. I grinned once I saw her.  
  
"McKenzie!" I said happily and hugged her. She hugged me back and pulled me to my feet.  
  
"We haven't seen you forever!" she squealed. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked up behind her.  
  
"Mc, we saw him last week. That wasn't very long ago." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"So? I missed my Tai." McKenzie pouted. Matt playfully growled and wrapped his arms around my neck.  
  
"No. MY Tai." He said childishly and licked my cheek.  
  
"Gross!" I started laughing. Matt grinned back. I looked down at where Ryan's hands were and smirked.  
  
"So you two finally got your heads out of your asses and hooked up?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, the day after Matt and I....well, yea." Ryan shrugged. I nodded and changed the subject.  
  
"What are you guys still doing over here?" All right, Matt changed the subject.  
  
"We needed major vacay time." McKenzie said.  
  
"So we decided to stick around with Justin and Mimi." Ryan finished.  
  
"Justin and Mimi?" I repeated. We all looked up and saw them coming towards us. Mimi on Justin's back with her backpack on. She saw us though and instantly vaulted off.  
  
"Tai! Matt!" She shouted and jumped on both of us.  
  
"Hey Meems." We replied simultaneously. She grinned and hugged us both.  
  
"This is so cool, we're all here!" She grinned again.  
  
"Ugh. Stupid useless junk." Justin grunted and dropped everything he was holding in his arms.  
  
"Nice to see ya again, JT." I said. He grinned and looked at me.  
  
"Hey Tai." He greeted me. I looked around and saw Daisuke and TK walking towards us.  
  
"Whoa, hello people." TK said.  
  
"Dude, do we know these people?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Friends of Tai's." Matt explained for me.  
  
"Yea. McKenzie, Ryan, and Justin. Obviously you know Mimi." I introduced them.  
  
"Wasn't there one more girl who came over with you?" TK asked me. Realization dawned on me then.  
  
"Yea, that's right. Did Tyce go home?" I asked.  
  
"Nah, she's been walking around town with a few guys." Justin said. I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"She's right there." I replied. And she was walking towards us with another guy with brown hair and green eyes. She saw me, grinned, and repeated Mimi and McKenzie's actions.  
  
"Tai!" She jumped and landed in front of me. She hugged me as well and grinned.  
  
"Dude, you have no idea how cool Japan is!" She said excitedly. The guy grinned and walked up behind her.  
  
"You get excited over the simplest things, you know that?" He said and shook his head.  
  
"You know it." She replied and looked at us.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, this is Dracon. (A/n: Pronounced Drak-en.) He's 16 and"  
  
"Somebody you met 2 days ago." Justin finished for her. Tyce glared and shrugged.  
  
"Yea, but he's originally from England too." She smiled dreamily. We just shook our heads and said nothing.  
  
"Well, what are we still standing around for? Let's go do something!" I suggested as Matt and I ran off. Everybody else hit the water or the sand. TK and Daisuke were busy having a water fight, Dracon was trying to teach Tyce how to surf, and Mimi, Justin, Ryan, and McKenzie were having a chicken fight with eachother. Matt and I sat on the beach, away from the others.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." He said to me as he rolled over onto his stomach.  
  
"What?" I asked, rolling over as well.  
  
"Everybody showing up. BIG coincidence." He replied.  
  
"Yea, but it keeps TK and Dai occupied." I pointed out. TK and Daisuke were now swimming around with Ryan and Justin.  
  
"True. Meaning more alone time with eachother." Matt grinned. I nodded and kissed him.  
  
"You bet." I grinned and got up.  
  
"Where you going?" he asked me. I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him down to the water.  
  
"Correction, where are WE going?" he asked me.  
  
"Come on, Matt. We're at the beach. We should be doing something, not just sitting on the sand." I pointed out and reached the wet sand. I finally let go of him.  
  
"Yea, but do we really have to right now, Tai? I'm really kind of liking to idea of sitting and just relaxing." He suggested as he stood up. Without him noticing, I grabbed a handful of wet sand.  
  
"Because you know, we have all day and-" he was cut off as I threw the sand ball at him, hitting him in the face. I started laughing as the sand slowly dripped off of his face, like wet goop. He looked up at me and glared. I grinned and waved. He smirked, grabbed his own sandball and launched it at me, getting a direct hit at my chest.  
  
"So, you wanna play rough huh?" I growled. He nodded and tackled me to the ground. I yelped and fell on my butt. We wrestled around on the sand for a while, bombing eachother with sandballs. Matt finally got off and pulled me up.  
  
"Ok, I'll stop. Only because I love you." He said to me.  
  
"Thanks." I said, shaking sand out of my black flame swim trunks.  
  
"Except, I don't love you enough not to do this." He grinned and pushed me backwards, right into the ice cold water.  
  
"IIE!!! COLD!" I screamed. I heard him laughing from the nice, dry and warm sandbank. I narrowed my eyes and smiled. While he has his back turned, I grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall in to.  
  
"HEY! COLD!" He yelped as he resurfaced.  
  
"I win." I smirked.  
  
"Oh, nu-uh." He grinned and dunked me.  
  
"Hey!" I whined and jumped on him. He ducked just in time those, so I ended up flying over the top of him and landing in the water.  
  
"Damn you." I cursed at him.  
  
"Makes ya love me all the more, huh?" he grinned.  
  
"Yea, it does." I returned the grin and swam towards him. I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"See, this was a good idea." I poked him in the back.  
  
"All right, so it was good to get off of the land." He agreed. I nodded and kissed him again. I swear, I can't get enough of his kisses. He always tastes like spearmint. I removed my mouth and slowly worked my way to his neck. I don't think he even realized what I was doing until I started actually biting his neck.  
  
"Ow! Tai!" He squirmed away. I grinned innocently and released his neck. I smirked to myself, knowing that there would be a mark there.  
  
"Next time ask if you can give me a hickey, mmkay?" he asked.  
  
"But it's more fun this way." I replied. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Whatever you say." He said and looked out to the beach.  
  
"Who ya watchin?" I asked, focusing my sight in the same direction. He pointed towards the edge of the water, where TK and Daisuke are building something. A sandcastle it looked like. But Matt wasn't watching the sandcastle. He was watching the two boys themselves. Daisuke was talking a mile a minute while TK continued to play with the sand, listening quietly. Noticing that TK was staring off into space, Daisuke threw some wet sand at him. TK tilted his head to the side, curious as to what he just did. TK started talking to Daisuke, this time, Dai listening. Daisuke frowned and hugged TK. TK gave him a small smile and they went back to building their castle.  
  
"They remind me of someone." I said, breaking away from their scene. Matt turned and faced me.  
  
"Us."  
  
"What?" I said, glancing between him and those two.  
  
"Us. When we were kids. Don't you see it?" Matt said to me.  
  
"Not really." I said truthfully. Matt tilted his head to the side and looked back to them.  
  
"See, Dai is you, and TK is me. Dai's the more animated, vibrant one. And lately, TK's been more secretive and quiet." He explained.  
  
"Just like you used to be." I said to him. Matt nodded and continued to watch them.  
  
"You always had the strangest ways to get my attention, much like Daisuke throwing wet sand at my brother." Matt continued.  
  
"Only because I knew something was bothering you when you clamed up." Matt nodded.  
  
"Right, then I would tell you what was up."  
  
"Not without putting up a fight."  
  
"TK puts up a fight all right, just not psychical."  
  
"Right. Then you would break down, and tell me."  
  
"And then you would always hold me and say everything would be ok." Matt finished. I nodded and looked back at the boys. Now they were busy wrestling with eachother, the sandcastle forgotten for now. You could hear the laughter coming from the beach as TK rubbed some sand into Dai's hair.  
  
"They really are like us." I said slowly.  
  
"Yea. Both totally oblivious to the other's feelings."  
  
"Until someone tells them." I finished. I swam towards the shore, with Matt following me. We both got out and walked over to our stuff. I flopped down on my towel and Matt sat next to me. I twisted my neck around, trying to uncramp it.  
  
"Having a problem?" Matt asked.  
  
"My back and my neck hurt." I complained as I stretched out. Matt gave me a small smile and started rubbing my shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
  
"What does it look like dork? Massages usually help." He said as he ran his hands up and down my back.  
  
"Yea, that's true." I replied, my eyes starting to droop.  
  
"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked me.  
  
"Nope. How could I? You're all I think about, and you keep me up all night." I told him.  
  
"You do realize that can be taken in two different ways." Matt chuckled from behind me.  
  
"Oh shut up." I grinned. I opened my eyes again and watched TK and Daisuke. 'Those two really are like us.' I mused. 'Except we're better.' I jerked awake, fighting to keep my eyes open. Matt's massage felt so good and relaxing.  
  
"You can take a nap if you want. I don't mind." Matt said, obviously noticing my drowsiness. I nodded and finally let my eyes close. And I could still feel Matt's hands run their way over my body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tai, wake up. Time for lunch." Matt's voice whispered into my ear. I groaned and opened my eyes.  
  
"Huh?" I blinked the sleep away.  
  
"Lunch. Want some?" He held out a plate of food.  
  
"Yea, sure. Who brought food?" I asked him as sat up.  
  
"Mimi and Justin." He replied.  
  
"Where'd they all go anyways?"  
  
"Tyce and Dracon left a while ago, but they said they'd be back. The rest of them are around." He pointed down the beach. Mimi and McKenzie were chatting away while Ryan and Justin threw food at eachother. TK and Dai were sitting with them, stealing food from eachother's plate when the other wasn't looking.  
  
"That's cool." I yawned.  
  
"You're still tired?" I nodded and felt a headache erupting in my skull.  
  
"Where's mine?" I asked, noticing that Matt only had one plate.  
  
"In my hand."  
  
"So where's yours?"  
  
"In my hand."  
  
"I see." I suddenly felt too tired to keep my head up. So I dropped it, right into the lap of Matt's Hawaiian print surfer shorts. He didn't say anything and let me stay there.  
  
"You hungry?" he asked. I sort of just shrugged. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You ok?" I nodded and snuggled up to him even more. Once again, he didn't say anything and started to eat. He had a cherry in his hand when I whined. He looked down, slightly amused.  
  
"Want some?" I nodded. He scooped a handful from the bowl next to him and held them out to me. Instead however, I opened my mouth. Getting the hint, he grinned and fed the cherry to me. And he continued to do that until I closed my mouth.  
  
"You sure you don't want anything else?" I shook my head no and sighed contently. He shrugged and finished eating his food. Without warning, I sat up and kissed him. He was caught off-guard at first, but returned the gesture.  
  
"Tastes like cherries." He grinned. "What was that for?"  
  
"Just a thank you." I replied and closed my eyes. I curled up closer to the warmth of his body. I felt him place a gentle kiss on my cheek and pull me closer.  
  
"You're welcome, model boy." He grinned. I didn't say anything. I relaxed into his arms and fell back asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Well there we go, finished chapter. Sorry if this wasn't as good, but yea. ANYWAYS! So, next chapter is going to be a Taito thing, but then the chapter after THAT is going to be the Takesuke chapter. More details on that next chapter. Also, I have decided that this is not going to be the last story in the Model series. I have come up and figured out 3 mores stories I can write to go with this. You don't need to read them, but just thought I should say I'll be writing them whenever I finish this and some of my other fics. Well in the meantime, please review and I'll post whenever I can.  
  
KTF: Or whenever you write it.  
  
All right, I admit it, I didn't even start typing this until last Friday. @_@ But it's written! Lol, see ya people. Oh, and just a side note. I also started a new Taito. It's an AU called Black Rose. Just in case you're interested. I wrote a ton of stuff, yaoi mostly, but is that really a bad thing? =D Bai! 


	5. Sick Sucks aka Showers with Strawberries

DUDES I AM STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KTF: Yay? *rolls eyes*  
  
Grr. Meany head. Anyways, hey all. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. It's been like, 2 months since I last updated. _ Gomenasai! Don't kill me! Ok. Let's get on with answering like I always do.  
  
Redrum: Glad you liked it, Red. And I don't mind at all if you skip it.  
  
nEo-cHaN: Yep, 3 more stories! And you still haven't updated Kukachi, but I'll let it slide..BUT I AM WATCHING YOU! You're on my author alert. =D  
  
CCPheonix: Yep, another English kid. Glad you like it so much. AHH! FANGIRL!!! *takes Tai and Yama and runs* J/k. Tai's a dork! Hopefully you escaped the rath of your muses.  
  
Sillie: Glad you thought so. I love the beach! This isn't too soon, but I continued.  
  
Vialana: Yep, good beach. Glad you enjoyed it, Via. I just decided to throw them in for fun. Both of those scenes were fun to write. Yep, Takesuke next chapter, but first Taito! Here's a new chapter!  
  
kantomon: Floofy, ne? Never heard that one, lol. Glad you enjoyed it and I hope you keep reading. And yes, I did get some of that schedule out of the YM. Smart.  
  
Aero-Grrl: I love the beach and I love cute bishies on the beach more. =D Glad you liked it. Here's more Taito and the next chapter is the Takesuke! They really are cute together. This isn't too soon, but it's continued!  
  
lampshadesrgreat: Yep, sandballs are fun. *evil grin* Hee hee. Hey btw, do you have an actual penname? Just out of curiousity.  
  
Digimon (: Glad to hear it. I feel so flattered. =D  
  
Ranma Higurashi: This isn't soon, but here it is!  
  
Lady Luna-sky: Lol, Scillmon, leave her alone. At least you reviewed this chapter Luna. This isn't soon, but still. I'll update this, and Black Rose as soon as I can.  
  
Well, that's everybody. Wow, ok before we move on, I just want to say thank you if you have added me to your favorite author list. I'm on 45 people's now. I feel so loved! Which is what keeps me writing. So, anyways. Read on and forward! And read the bottom notes too.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Today is another one of those days where I have no clue what Tai and I are going to do. I mean, I figured we'd just play it by ear. After all, Tai's been living his entire life playing it by ear. That's an odd saying isn't it, playing it by ear. I mean, does it mean you play something with your ear, or you just listen to it? How can you do something if you're listening to it? Like, who can cruise the mall by listening to it? It makes no sense. And I am getting way off of topic aren't I? Thought so.  
  
"He should be up by now." I said to myself as I picked up the phone, dialing Tai's house number. I let it ring once.......twice......three times, and the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hey, you've reached the Kamiya residence. Obviously we're not home, or we're too lazy to answer the phone." Tai's voice said on the recording.  
  
"TAI! Don't be rude about it!" Kari's voice interrupted him.  
  
"Anyway, leave your name and number and we'll try to get back to ya. Kari, I was doing just fine!" Tai's voice yelled and the machine beeped.  
  
"Hey Tai, just calling to fill you in on today. Although you must be out somewhere." I sighed. "I'll try you're cell. Bye babe." I hung up the phone. I then picked it up again and dialed Tai's cell number. And I still got his voicemail crap thing.  
  
"Hey dudes, you reached me. Either I lost my phone or I'm busy with my hot boyfriend. So just tell me what's up and I'll give ya a ring back. Laters." It beeped again.  
  
"Hey Tai, where are you? You're not answering either phone, Hun. You avoiding me or something?" I paused, unsure of what to say. I sighed again in defeat.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just try to get a hold of you later. See ya." I finished, ready to hang up. But then a soft voice caught my attention.  
  
"Yama?" Tai asked, sounding as though he has just woken up.  
  
"About time you picked up. I was beginning to wonder." I smiled, glad he was there.  
  
"Sorry. Just woke up and everybody else is gone for the day." Tai said quietly, still half-asleep. That's not normal....  
  
"Tai, are you ok? You sound more out of it then usual." I asked, fully concerned about him by now.  
  
"Mm hmm." He replied, not actually forming words.  
  
"Tai's something's wrong with you. Tell me!" I whined.  
  
"Too tired. Bye Matt." He said, already back off into his little la-la land.  
  
"Tai, don't you DARE hang up on me!" Click. He hung up on me.  
  
"Damn him." I cursed, getting to my feet. I slipped into a different shirt and pulled my shoes on.  
  
"About time I went to pay Mr. Kamiya a visit." I said firmly and marched out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked up to Tai's apartment very carefully. I didn't really know what to expect. I mean for all I know, aliens could have abducted Tai and that wasn't really Tai I was on the phone with.  
  
"Oh get a grip, Yamato. He's probably just tired." I told myself, before cautiously knocking on the door. I stood out there, waiting for Tai to open the door. 5 minutes passed, so I tried again. Still no answer.  
  
"GOSH!" I yelled and gripped the door handle. To my surprise, it opened.  
  
"Well, that was easier then I thought." I said to myself and walked into Tai's apartment. Everything was really quiet as I prowled around. The TV wasn't on like it usually was, the bathroom was dark, and the computer chair was empty.  
  
"Where could he be?" I asked aloud and wandered around the apartment. I finally stopped in front of his bedroom. 'Of course, this is the last place I look.' I thought sarcastically and opened the door slowly. It was dark when I entered the room, due to the blinds being drawn, and the storm that was just starting outside.  
  
"Tai?" I called, walking carefully towards the lump on the bed. There was a blanket pulled over his head and he had buried himself into his comforter. I sat down on the bed and shook his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Hey babe, wake up." I heard a little groan, and felt him move a bit. Grinning to myself, I leaned over and pulled the blanket off of his head. He was lying on his side with his eyes still closed, arms crossed around his stomach. Basically he was curled into a ball.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine." I teased him. Whoa, major déjà vu. He cracked one eye open and looked at me.  
  
"Matt?" he said uncertainly, blinking both eyes in surprise.  
  
"Yea, just me. You sounded so odd on the phone I had to come check on you." I said to him. Tai only nodded and curled up closer to me.  
  
"What's the matter, Tai-chan?" I asked him, brushing some of the hair out of his eyes. Then my hand jerked back a bit, because of how warm his forehead felt. 'Great.' I thought sadly.  
  
"Yama, I don't feel very good." Tai whimpered and practically sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back a bit.  
  
"I know. It's ok." I reassured him, although inside I wasn't as sure. I mean, I don't know what to do with a sick person. I can barely take care of myself!! 'Ok Matt, calm down. You have to keep a grip, for Tai.' I reminded myself. Tai sniffed and curled up into my chest even more. I sighed and loosened his grip on me.  
  
"I'll be right back, ok?" I said, standing up and walking towards the door. I heard him start to whimper again, so I turned back and smiled softly.  
  
"I'm not leaving the house." I said to him. He nodded and leaned back into his pillow. I walked out of his room and shut the door partially. As soon as I was sure he couldn't see or hear me, I panicked.  
  
"What am I suppose to do now?" I moaned and collapsed on his couch.  
  
"OW!" I yelled suddenly, jolting back up. My face had landed directly on the cordless phone. Now normally, I would have cursed out Tai for leaving his junk all over his apartment where any idiot, such as myself, could get hurt. But, this gave me an idea. I picked the phone up and dialed TK's number. I let it ring once....twice..and then somebody picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Daisuke. I'm not even going to try and guess.  
  
"Hey Dais, where's my brother?" I asked him, leaning against the back of the couch.  
  
"Right here, hang on." He replied. I heard he yell for TK and some other movement on their end.  
  
"Hey Matt." TK's voice came through.  
  
"Hey. I need help." I said, beating around the bush.  
  
"With what?" he asked. I bit my lip and sighed.  
  
"Tai's sick and I have no clue what I'm suppose to do." I replied back.  
  
"Is he ok?" TK asked immediately.  
  
"Yea, I think it's just a flu bug or something."  
  
"Well, then in that case. Wait, what do you mean you have no clue what you're suppose to do?" he changed the subject.  
  
"I mean, I don't know what I should do!" I said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, does he have a fever?"  
  
"Feels like it." I responded, remembering how warm he felt.  
  
"Put a cold wet compress on his forehead. Keep him warm. When he wakes up, try to get him to eat something, and then take some aspirin, because if it is the flu, he's bound to have a headache. Otherwise, just let him sleep and keep him comfortable." TK finished, with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" I asked him suspiciously.  
  
"No, of course not onnichan." He denied, still hiding his laughter.  
  
"Whatever. Thanks, Takes."  
  
"Don't call me that. And you're welcome." He replied and hung up. I hung up the Kamiya's phone and wandered into the bathroom, getting that compress TK was talking about. I walked back into Tai's room and sat on his bed again, placing the washcloth on his head. He had already fallen asleep again, and was lying on his side facing the door. I ran another hand through his hair. It felt soft but kind of icky. Probably because he was so sweaty. Makes me feel even sorrier for my Tai-chan. I could visibly feel myself pouting at the idea of him being sick today. I stood up again and marched back into the kitchen. If we're going to be here all day, I can take care of him at least.  
  
"So, we'll start by making some lunch." I said to myself as I pulled a pot out of the cupboard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
I carefully walked back into Tai's room with a bowl of Ramen. Don't look at me like that! That's all that was in the cupboard I could make. I know, I'm the good cook and blah blah blah, but I don't want to make something too difficult! I set the Ramen on his bedside table and shook him awake again.  
  
"Tai, time to wake up for a bit." I said quietly. He opened his eyes again and blinked.  
  
"Why?" he whispered.  
  
"You need to eat, that's why." I replied, helping him sit up. I grabbed the bowl of Ramen and a fork.  
  
"I don't want to." He protested. I raised my eyebrow and handed him the Ramen.  
  
"Dude, you must be sick if you're turning down food." I said. He sort of shrugged and grabbed the fork. He twirled the noodles around the fork and attempted to put them in his mouth. But his hand was shaking so badly that it just fell back into the bowl. I almost smiled at how cute he looked, concentrating on those noodles.  
  
"This is pathetic." He mumbled and handed me the bowl. Tai hated it when he was weak. Which would explain his attitude. I picked up the fork and put some noodles on it.  
  
"Come on, open up." I said gently, bringing the fork to his lips. He obliged and opened his mouth, eating the Ramen at last.  
  
"See, that's not so bad." I smiled at him, and fed him a little more. He didn't say much, but put a hand up when he was full.  
  
"Come on Tai, just a little more." I persuaded him. He shook his head slowly and leaned against his pillows.  
  
"Don't make me eat anymore Matt. I feel queasy as it is." He said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Sorry." I replied, setting the bowl aside. He sighed and snuggled up into his pillows.  
  
"'S ok." He mumbled.  
  
"What else is wrong?"  
  
"Headache." Heh, so TK was right. Well, I suppose miracles happen. I got off of the bed and headed into the bathroom. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of Advil, along with a glass of water. I bounced back into his room and handed him both.  
  
"Thanks Matt." He accepted the items and quickly swallowed the aspirin. I nodded and turned back to his closet, searching for an extra blanket. I had my head halfway buried inside of the closet when I heard this gross gagging sound. I yanked my head out as fast as I could and whirled around, where Tai had thrown up on his bed. Grimacing a bit, I walked over towards Tai, who was still coughing a little bit. He gave me a shaky smile, but his eyes were slowly filling with tears.  
  
"Told you so." He breathed out, forcing himself to laugh a little. I sighed and smiled back, gingerly pulling the covers back.  
  
"Suppose we should get you into some clean pajamas." I said and walked over to his dresser. I rummaged around and came up with a clean T-shirt. I handed it to Tai and waited as he changed.  
  
"Sorry, Matt." He sniffled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, only because his lips were covered in barf, which is something I did NOT want to touch or taste.  
  
"Not your fault, after all, you did warn me." I replied. I lifted him up and carried him into the living room and laid him on the couch.  
  
"Just get some rest, Tai. I'll go start washing your bedding." I instructed him and walked back into his bedroom. I picked up his covers and headed back into the laundry room. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing, because the next thing I knew, there was some vomit on my shirt.  
  
"Lovely." I rolled my eyes and sighed, taking off my shirt and throwing it into the washer as well. I filled up another glass of water and wandered back into the living room, where Tai was laying flat on his back.  
  
"And you're not wearing a shirt why?" he asked me as soon as I sat down by his feet. I handed him the glass of water and folded my hands behind my head.  
  
"Because I managed to get barf on it from your covers." I responded as he drank out of the glass.  
  
"Yea. Sorry about that." He said sheepishly. I shrugged and shook my head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Not you're fault that you're sick." I replied to him. He rolled over onto his side facing the TV and shivered.  
  
"Cold?" I asked rhetorically.  
  
"Yea, kind of." He said and curled up into a ball again.  
  
"Want a blanket?"  
  
"Can you grab the one that's by my pillow? It's blue." He told me. I pushed myself off of the couch and marched back into his room, grabbing said blanket.  
  
"This one?" I lifted it up, showing him the blue blanket. He squealed in delight and yanked the blanket from my grasp.  
  
"Jeeze, excited?" I smirked and sat down again.  
  
"No. I love this blanket." He said, cuddling up with the ratty piece of cloth.  
  
"Looks a bit trashy to me." I said without thinking. He glared at me and held the blanket tighter.  
  
"If you're going to make fun of my blanket, then go away." He said, fingering the blanket gently. I laughed out loud and moved closer to him.  
  
"I'm not making fun of it. I think it's cute, actually." I grinned, looking over the pattern of his blanket. It was a light baby blue, with darker blue puppies and soccer balls.  
  
"I've had it since I was born." He replied, closing his eyes slowly. He snapped them open once more. I placed a hand on his forehand once more, frowning at the fever.  
  
"Go back to sleep, ok? You need your rest so you can get better." He nodded and closed his eyes again, still cuddled up with that baby blanket. A small smile played on my lips, as my angel slept. Without him awake, and without much to do, I sat and thought about things. I don't' know how many times I switched subjects in my mind, but it soon rested on TK and Daisuke. I mean, what's going on with those two? It's obvious that they like eachother so they both need to get over it and admit it.  
  
But, was it really that simple? It took me and Tai a while before we realized everything. And then there's the case of denial. That's what Dai's thinking about. And then TK. He's too stupid right now to figure out if he's in love with Kari or Dai. This is all so confusing, and it's not even my problem. I looked down at the coffee table, suddenly very fascinated with it. There, innocently lying on the table, was a pen and a piece of paper. There they sat, taunting me, mocking me. I hadn't been able to write a song, a decent one anyway, for a long time. But today, today felt different. It seems as though I can write around Tai. He's like my muse.  
  
"Yea, my snoring, drooling muse." I snorted and seized the paper. Uncapping the pen, I started to write. Where it would lead to, we won't know until I finish writing.  
  
You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
  
Like remember when  
  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
  
But now it's over  
  
Let me tell you why  
  
I'm through  
  
I've meet someone new  
  
Just like you  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's automatic.  
  
I'm sure of it  
  
No lie  
  
So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
  
For someone just like you  
  
But you're it  
  
You're the ultimate, you  
  
You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
  
But now it's my turn  
  
You've been right in front of me  
  
Everything I need  
  
Why didn't i see  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's Automatic.  
  
I'm sure of it  
  
No lie  
  
So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
  
For someone just like you  
  
But you're it  
  
You're the ultimate, you  
  
[Guitar Playing]  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's automatic  
  
I'm sure of it  
  
No lie  
  
So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's Automatic.  
  
I'm sure of it  
  
No lie  
  
So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
  
For someone just like you  
  
But you're it  
  
You're the ultimate, you  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate, you....  
  
I threw my pen down in triumph, shaking my hand to rid of the cramps. I re- read my lyrics and smiled to myself. And then back to my muse, who had now woken up. He blinked sleepily and yawned.  
  
"What are you up to?" he asked me, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Just writing a new song while you rested." I replied, handing him the paper. He scanned it over and handed it back.  
  
"S'good." He said halfheartedly.  
  
"You didn't even read it!" I exclaimed, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Too tired." He mumbled back. I shrugged and set the paper back on the table.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" I asked him. He strecthed his arms out and stracthed his head.  
  
"Better, but I'm all sweaty. So I imagine I don't smell very good." He laughed and started coughing again.  
  
"You're right about that. But you still look absolutely sexy." I grinned slyly, licking his feverishly hot cheek. He tried to push me away, but I wasn't moving anywhere. He still did look drop-dead gorgeous, with his hair all messy and eyes all confused. I got closer to him, slowly moving my hand up and down his thigh as I placed myself into his lap. I trailed several butterfly kisses on his chest, his t-shirt being thrown away far before that. I made my way up to his face, where I pressed my lips firmly to his. He made some signs of struggles, but gave in. I forced my tongue into his mouth and tastes the inside, which had been washed away of the barf. Suddenly he pushed me off, with his eyes wide.  
  
"What is it, Tai-chan?" I asked lazily, still kissing his jawline.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." He moaned. I quickly released myself from him and backed away. He looked at me and gave me a wide grin. My eyes narrowed.  
  
"I knew that would make you back off." He continued to grin.  
  
"You little brat." I glared at him playfully. I attacked his neck once again with kisses.  
  
"Aw come on, Yama. I want to go shower!" he whined. I sighed and pouted.  
  
"Fine, go ahead." He nodded and stood up, walking towards the bathroom. He didn't get very far before his legs gave way.  
  
"Whoa!" I said and raced over to him before he could totally collapse. He gave me a shaky grin and laughed.  
  
"Uh, guess not." He said jokingly. I smiled back and helped him stand up. An idea slowly formed in my mind.  
  
"You know, I know a way that you could shower still." I started out saying. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Now now, Matt. Not while I'm sick." I rolled my eyes and hit him behind the head lightly.  
  
"Come on, Tai. I'm just suggesting it. I mean, you can't even stand on your own." I reminded him. He sighed and rolled his eyes, telling me that I had won.  
  
"Ok, fine." He said in defeat. I smiled and helped him walk to the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
After struggling with trying to get his pants off and getting the water to be the right temperature, Tai and I finally stepped into the shower. Almost imediatedly, he sighed in relief and leaned against my chest.  
  
"See?" I said, toying with his mess of brown hair.  
  
"Yea. Much better." He grinned. I nodded and looked along the walls of the shower. Sitting on a shelve was a bottle. A bottle of....  
  
"Strawberry shampoo?" I raised an eyebrow, looking down at my koi.  
  
"It's Kari's." he shrugged, hiding a blush.  
  
"Oh really now."  
  
"All right, I use it too sometimes." He said defeatedly. I opened the bottle and smelled it.  
  
"Smells pretty good." I said, squirting some into my palm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tai asked me. I didn't respond, other then placing my hands into his hair. I started to massage his scalp gently, washing out his hair. I smirked since he became aroused by all this, but ignored it otherwise. He remained calm and just stayed against my chest.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Matt." He said quietly, looking down at his feet.  
  
"You know it's not a big deal, Tai. I love you and you're weak anyway. What do you expect me to do, leave you here to take care of yourself?" I asked, rinsing out his hair.  
  
"Well, no. But I mean....hmm." he stopped speaking.  
  
"What?" I asked him.  
  
"I just mean, thanks for putting up with me. And for being here no matter what. And just, everything." He trailed off. I once again brought my lips to his.  
  
"Don't mention it." I replied, wrapping an arm around him. He nodded and shuddered.  
  
"Come on, let's dry off." I said, turning off the water and gently lifting him out. I dressed him in a button down pajama top and his boxers and dropped him back on the couch. I returned to the bathroom once more, grabbing a hairbrush. I sat down next to him and started to untangle his hair.  
  
"You are just enjoying this aren't you?" Tai asked, leaning closer to me.  
  
"Of course. Your hair is so soft." I replied, gently undoing some knots.  
  
"I guess." I nodded again and smelled his hair.  
  
"Smells like strawberries." I smiled. He giggled and nodded.  
  
"'Course. That's why I use it." He smiled and closed his eyes again. I didn't say anything to object. I just brushed out his hair contently. 'He has no idea how beautiful he is.' I mused to myself. And I voiced it aloud.  
  
"Have you looked at yourself lately?" he responded.  
  
"Yea. But you are, Tai. And I love every inch of you." I shot back. He grinned slightly and coughed again.  
  
"Get some rest. I'm gonna go throw your covers into the dryer." I got up from the couch. He nodded and curled up next to a pillow. I walked back into the laundry room and threw his covers into the dryer. With that done, I walked back to the living room and plopped down on the couch again. Watching my love sleep, something I'll never get tired off. Yet, my eyes felt heavy, and they started to droop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't know how long I had been asleep for, but the next thing I knew, Kari was shaking me awake.  
  
"Matt. Matt, wake up." She called me, shaking my shoulder. I cracked my eyes open and then fully opened them. The first thing I noticed was that Tai was gone.  
  
"Where's Tai?" I asked instantly. Kari gave me a kind smile and pointed towards their bedroom.  
  
"Mom and Dad and I came back earlier and found you guys on the couch. They both feel really bad now for leaving him here by himself when he was sick. So they're in there putting him to bed." She explained.  
  
"How's he doing?" I sat up even more.  
  
"He's fine. Mom says just a good night's rest and he'll be back on his feet." She replied. I swiftly got to my feet and knocked on Tai's door. It swung open, where I found Mrs. Kamiya was taking Tai's temperature.  
  
"Hello, Matt." She greeted me.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Kamiya." I replied, walking closer. Tai's covers had been put back on his bed and he was under them. He started talking as soon as the thermometer was removed from his mouth.  
  
"Hey." He grinned. Mrs Kamiya looked at the thermometer and stood up.  
  
"I'll be right back, boys." She smiled and left, understanding that we wanted to be alone.  
  
"Feeling better?" I asked him once again, sitting on his bed.  
  
"Yea. Mom said I'll be fine tomorrow. But you should have heard them rant on and on about how bad they felt for leaving me here alone and not knowing I was sick and blah blah blah." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yea, which means they are gonna spoil you so bad tonight." I reminded him  
  
"Yea, isn't it great?" he grinned widely. I laughed and shook my head.  
  
"You're pathetic." I said loveingly and kissed him. He didn't reply and looked down at the covers.  
  
"Listen, um, thanks for everything." He started off.  
  
"We already have been through this." I replied.  
  
"I know, just telling you. I love you, Matt." He said, grabbing my hand. I smiled and hugged him again.  
  
"I love you too, Tai." I replied. I glanced at the wall and saw the time.  
  
"I better get going. I'll call you tomorrow ok?" I told him, standing up.  
  
"Yea, ok. Bye Matt." He replied, watching me leave.  
  
"Bye, hun. Get better soon." I replied, walking out the door. I quietly shut it behind me and left the Kamiya's apartment, song folded into my pocket and smile on my lips.  
  
"Sometimes.....it's good to worry." I said to myself and walked into my own apartment. **************************************************************************** *  
  
GAH FINALLY!!!!! This chapter took me about 5 days to write cause it's been hectic! Over the last week, we had not one, but 2 snowdays, and one day for 2-hour delay, yet I couldn't find all that much time to write! GAH! Anyways, I hope this was an ok chapter. I tried hard and I added the shower fluff in hopes that it would make up for a boring kind of chapter. Well, next chapter is going to be the Takesuke chapter. So, here's how it's gonna work. It will be the SAME day. Just in TK and Dai's POV. Well, please review everybody! And if you haven't yet, check out my other Taito, Black Rose. It's my best fic so far, or most popular anyway. 39 reviews!!!! Well, ttyl guys. I'll update as soon as I can. I can't say when that will be, but I'll try. Also, I do not own the song "Ultimate You". It belongs to Lindsay Lohan and Disney. I know, a girl sings it and Matt writes it. But I watched Freaky Friday this weekend and the song fit perfectly. Well, for now, ja! 


	6. Things That Gives Kisses In The Dark

Hey everybody, sorry this is updated really late. I mean to get this out like last week or so but everything sort of got in the way. So ok, let's answer reviews and then the babble section.  
  
LK: Glad you liked it LK. Here's the next part.  
  
Arashi Doragon: Sorry for the wait last time, and this time too. Glad you liked the chappie so much. Here's the new one!  
  
Redrum: Glad you thought so. I thought you weren't going to read the Takesuke chapter though.  
  
Digininga: hey heero. Glad you liked it. Stop being so technical though! Lol.  
  
Tidah: Glad you enjoyed it so much!  
  
nEo: FLUFF! Haha. Glad you liked. Sorry if this one isn't as fluffy, since I told you why.  
  
Sillie: Glad you still liked it. Hope this one is half as good.  
  
BessArtist: Fluff is good. Takesuke is cute, I think. Hope you like it if you try it!  
  
Heaven's Angel Chick: Glad you thought so. This isn't soon but I updated.  
  
Vialana: Glad you liked it, Via. The shower scene was fun and interesting to write, lol. Takesuke this chapter! I luv them together. Just like Yama and Tai, yea. Thanks for reading. Here's the next one!  
  
Ranma Higurashi: Glad you thought so. Here's the new chappie. Not too soon, but still!  
  
Aero-Grrl: Glad you liked it Aero. Takesuke this chapter! This isn't soon but.....uh, no excuses. But you need to update Imaginary Friend. BADLY! I NEED IT!  
  
Fang of Kuragi: Glad you liked it. I try to avoid spelling errors but sometimes a few grammar ones slip. I kept writing!  
  
lampshadesrgreat: That was random, lol. I see the penname, lol.  
  
Yami Demon: Glad you loved it so much. Here's the next chapter.  
  
hopeless-000-romantic: Aren't they though? *hugz Tai and Yama.* I loved Tai's blanket. I wanted one. Lol.  
  
Luna: Yep, shower scene. Lol, *drools with Luna* Anyways, glad you got to read it. Thanks for doing so.  
  
All right, here's the run-down. I've had a hard time lately with one person and he's basically wrecking my life so my fluff factor wasn't all there. This is in Dai's POV. Sorry if this isn't very good. Anyways, please read the bottom notes. Thanks guys.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So yes, another day of summer vacation.  
  
"And a beautiful day it looks like." I said to myself. That was before I opened the blinds.  
  
"STUPID RAIN!" I yelled really loudly.  
  
"Daisuke, what are you yelling about now?" Jun asked me, poking her head inside the door. Honestly, doesn't anybody know the meaning of the word privacy anymore?  
  
"Never mind, go away." I scolded, walking over to the chest of drawers in my room.  
  
"Well, just to let you know, mom and dad are gone and I'm taking off too. You're on your own for today kid." She told me, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"All right fine, whatever. I'll probably go hang out with Tai, Matt, and TK." I shrugged and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and jeans. I took off my shirt, and then turned to glare at Jun when I realized she was still standing there.  
  
"Do you mind?" I growled, shoving her out of my room. She stuck her tongue out at me and I slammed the door.  
  
"Gosh, stupid people." I muttered and slipped on a black T-shirt that said ROLE MODEL in bold white letters along with my blue cargo jeans. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and all the fun stuff and then bounced out into the living room. Just as I suspected, Jun had already taken off to...........somewhere.  
  
Well, now what?" I asked myself. And as a response, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dais." TK's voice said from the other end.  
  
"Oh, hi Teeks." I said slowly, allowing myself to slide into my sofa. Of course, TK seems to have that affect on me. Sending me off into my own little la-la land. And yet, I don't know why.  
  
"Yo, you still there?" his voice knocked me out of my dream world.  
  
"Huh?" Was my stupid reply. He laughed at that, a sound I always love to hear. His laughter sends a warm feeling through me.  
  
"I said, what are you doing today?" he repeated. Or I'm assuming he repeated, seeing as how I totally missed it the first time.  
  
"Nothing really. Everybody took off for the day, so I'm just here by myself. All alone." I sniffed, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Aw, poor Dai-chan." TK mocked back before breaking off into laughter again.  
  
"Hey c'mon, don't laugh at me. I'm serious!" I said, laughing out loud myself.  
  
"How so, when you're laughing as well?" TK challenged me.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Anyway, you wanna come over today? Then we can wait for Matt and Tai to call and tell us what they're doing so we can crash their party."  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said, jumping off of my couch.  
  
"Cool. See ya in a few."  
  
"Right, see ya."  
  
"Oh and Dais?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Be aware that it's raining outside."  
  
"I know that, what do you take me for, an idiot?"  
  
"Well, actually......"  
  
"I am not an idiot!" I hung up on him and ran out the door.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
I knocked on TK's door and waited for him to open up. He opened the door and leaned against the frame, smirking all the while.  
  
"Ok, I am an idiot." I said, trying to prevent my teeth from chattering. He shook his head and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me into his nice and warm apartment. I walked into his bathroom and starting squeezing the water out of my hair into the sink.  
  
"So what happened to you?" He asked, handing me a towel.  
  
"I was kind of in a rush this morning after you called and I ran out without a coat." I said sheepishly as I rubbed my arms dry. He rolled his eyes and walked away, returning with a pair of dry clothes.  
  
"Put these on and throw your clothes in the dryer. That way you don't get sick." TK said to me, throwing the clothes into my arms and walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I looked down at the material in my hand and a wry smile crossed my face.  
  
"Well, if I plan on getting into his pants, this is one way to start." I chuckled and slipped into the pipe-legged jeans and pulled the dark blue hooded sweatshirt over my head. I shut off the light and rejoined him on the couch.  
  
"What'd you do with my clothes?" I asked him, grabbing the remote from between his fingers.  
  
"I threw them in the dryer for you." Was his reply, snatching the remote back.  
  
"Oh, thanks." I said absent-mindedly, once again taking the remote from his possession.  
  
"No problem." He wrenched it away.  
  
"Stop that!" I yelled, grabbing for the remote once more.  
  
"Why? It's my remote!" TK yelled back, prying it from my fingers. I growled and tackled him, wrestling him to the ground.  
  
"Dais, get off of me!" he yelped, thrashing around under me to escape. I merely smirked and sat on his chest, looking down into his ocean-blue eyes.  
  
"Oh come off it, Takeru." I said, drawling out each syllable in his name. He rolled his eyes at this and glared at me.  
  
"Do you HONESTLY believe that I will let you off the hook that easily?" I asked him, tracing my finger along his jaw line. He didn't respond right away as he sat there, watching my every move. My face brought on a small smile, enjoying everything that I was doing to make him squirm. And it's not that I actually minded being on top of this angel. Hmm...........he needs a new description. Everyone calls TK an angel. But I can't really blame them. He looks like a fallen angel, with his perfect golden blonde, and now slightly messy, hair and bright, sparkly eyes. And yet, there's still something else there. Something hidden behind that perfect exterior..............  
  
"Daisuke, please get off of me?" a small voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down and smiled at him.  
  
"No. Way." I said with an evil smile. Then I reached down slowly.......and started tickling his sides mercilessly. He tried not to laugh at first, wiggling away from me. But he failed and burst into peals of laughter.  
  
"Dai, stop it!" he squealed, still trying to wriggle out of my grip.  
  
"You can't escape the almighty Daisuke, master of tickle tortures!" I said, not allowing any mercy. (A/n: Yes, I have actually said something along those lines. So sue me, I'm insane!)  
  
"Oh really? Is that so....." he trailed off, laughter slowly dying.  
  
"Yes?" I squeaked uncertainly. He shook his head and rolled over, pinning me to the ground and starting attacking my stomach. I started laughing so hard I couldn't even breathe.  
  
"See? Not so fun when the tables are turned, now is it?" he asked me with a wide grin. I shook my head between my laughter and pushed him off of me. He abruptly stopped and got off of me, leaving me there on the floor. His eyes darted around the room and he got to his feet.  
  
"I.......better go and check on your clothes." He said slowly and ran towards the laundry room. I sat on the floor blinking at his retreating figure, trying to get all of my breath back.  
  
"That was............rather interesting." I said to myself. The phone then decided to ring.  
  
"Dais, can you pick that up please?" I heard TK yell from wherever he actually went. I picked myself up off of the floor and turned on the cordless phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dais, where's my brother?" Matt's voice came through the other end.  
  
"Right here, hang on." I replied. I put the phone down and wandered towards the back of the house where TK was staring at the dryer.  
  
"I don't think it's going to go anywhere." I said to him, causing him to jump and yelp.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked me, still slightly startled.  
  
"Your brother's on the phone." I said, turning around and walking away. TK followed me and picked up the phone. "Hey Matt." TK said into the phone.  
  
"With what?" he asked, sitting down next to me.  
  
"Is he ok?" his eyebrows knitted together with worry.  
  
"Well, then in that case. Wait, what do you mean you have no clue what you're suppose to do?" he suddenly said. I stared at him, trying to put together all of the conversation, but I got lost.  
  
"Well, does he have a fever?" Sounds like somebody's sick.  
  
"Put a cold wet compress on his forehead. Keep him warm. When he wakes up, try to get him to eat something, and then take some aspirin, because if it is the flu, he's bound to have a headache. Otherwise, just let him sleep and keep him comfortable." TK finished his list, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"No, of course not onnichan." He denied, still hiding his laughter.  
  
"Don't call me that. And you're welcome." He replied and hung up. He looked at me and laughed like he had wanted to on the phone.  
  
"Dare I even ask?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Tai's sick today."  
  
"Aw, bummer. That means those two aren't going out today." I sighed, leaning back into the sofa.  
  
"Yea, but what could we have done anyway? It's all rainy and wet and blah outside." TK replied.  
  
"Yea........what'd he call you?" I asked him suddenly. TK looked at me strangely and had a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.  
  
"Nothing." He said, avoiding my gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing embarrassing, it's just so lame." He clarified.  
  
"Such as?" I pressed on, fully interested by now. Now why I was interested, I had no clue. Everything about TK fascinated me. All right, let's just bite the bullet and get this over with. I'm not going to pull a Tai, to say the least. I won't deny the fact that I'm in love with TK. In fact, I won't even deny the fact that I'm gay. So there, Tai. In your face!  
  
"Um, are you ok?" TK asked me. I wasn't even aware that a triumphant smile had spread across my face.  
  
"Oh yea. Don't mind me." I laughed nervously, giving him a sheepish grin.  
  
"You are so weird." He laughed as well and got up, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks! I try." I said innocently, turning my attention back to the TV. I heard some clattering in the kitchen and some thunder outside. I turned on the news and waited for the storm watch report.  
  
"Hey Dais, you want some ramen?" TK asked. Well, that confirms my suspicions of food.  
  
"What flavor?" I asked back, eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"Just ordinary chicken."  
  
"Sure, whatever." The TV beeped and the storm watch came on.  
  
"Reports say that this storm will be rough. Expect at least 40 mile per hour winds and 5 inches of rain. Advisory advises that all stay inside today." I stared blankly at the screen, not blinking or anything.  
  
"That's it. They're supposed to tell you everything that's going to happen and that's all they say?? NO DUH STAY INSIDE!" I yelled at the box.  
  
"You sure all the lights are on in your upper story?" TK asked me as he walked in behind me, checking out what all my yelling was for probably.  
  
"Nah, one of the light bulbs must have burned out. But that's beside the point! They just said a bunch of useless crap that we already knew about the storm. Nothing useful!" I ranted and raved about what the TV just said. TK walked over to the front window and pulled back the curtains.  
  
"Damn it's dark out there." He said, drawing back for me to see out. The sky was all cloudy and dark out, with only the occasional flash of lighting streaking across the horizon.  
  
"Wow.......they weren't kidding when they said not to go out there." I said quietly. TK nodded and backed away from the window. Suddenly the TV started making strange noises. It kept cutting out the picture, making everything choppy until it finally shut out all together. Soon followed by all of the other lights. I blinked and jumped, now surrounded in the pitch black.  
  
"Um, TK? What just happened?" I asked him. I couldn't see where he was, but I could only assume that he was in the corner, since that's where the noise was coming from.  
  
"Power failure." He replied shortly, walking closer to me. I could faintly make out an outline of his frame. He stopped and sat down.  
  
"Hey TK?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mind getting off of me?" I asked him. He had sat on me, instead of the couch.  
  
"Oh yea." I heard him shift off of my lap and next to me on the couch. Thankfully the lights were out, otherwise he might have seen the faint blush across my cheeks.  
  
"So now what? All the lights are out and we have no clue when they'll come back on." TK said, sighing in defeat.  
  
"No candles?" I asked him, racking my brain for ideas.  
  
"Nope. Mom doesn't trust me with them since I lit my carpet in my room on fire." He said amusedly. I nodded and looked around. I decided I had to get up and try to find something to use. He got up as well and followed me into the kitchen.  
  
"No flashlight?" I asked him, poking around inside the drawers.  
  
"Get out of there. And yea, but I can't remember where it is." He said, slapping my hand away.  
  
"Ow. Ok, I get it. Some help you are." I growled at him. He stuck out his tongue and smiled. I leaned over towards him and opened another cabinet.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere." I said, trailing off to the laundry room, TK still hot on my trail. I heard him opening and closing drawers and cupboards. I turned and I saw his back. It was then that the perfect plan formulated in my head. Smiling slying to myself, I quietly walked over to him. He was unaware that I was next to him as he continued searching through a drawer. Smirking, I leaned over, searching in the cupboard above his head. And as I leaned down to look into the bottom shelve of the cupboard, I "accidentally" placed my lips on his. I saw his blue eyes widen in surprise, but he didn't back off or try to fight me. Instead he just gapped at me in awe. I leaned back and started searching again, pretending that none of that had ever happened. He didn't say anything either as he backed away, flickering on a flashlight.  
  
"There, that's better." He said, his voice slightly cracking. He quickly turned around and walked away, back out into the living room I assume. I followed him closely and we both sat on the couch, not moving a single inch. The silence was killing me, watching the lighting patterns dance outside.  
  
"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" I asked him, turning to look at him. I heard him shift and lean against the arm of the couch and I pointed the flashlight at him.  
  
"AH! BLINDED!" he yelped, turning the light away and squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"Sorry." I grinned and placed it between both of us, just so that enough light shone on both of our faces.  
  
"But you never answered my question. What's with you?" I asked him. HE shook his head and looked away.  
  
"I don't know if you know this, Dai, but......."  
  
"But......" I repeated after him.  
  
"You kissed me." He blurted out quickly.  
  
"And?" I asked him. He looked up at me, blinking in surprise.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"I did it on purpose." I said, folding my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. I smiled casually, but inside I was cheering like I was at a football game. I mean, it couldn't be any simpler then this. TK would realize what my feelings were, he would proclaim his own feelings and then we would be happy and lovers like Matt and Tai.  
  
"Why?" he asked me. He was falling into my trap just nicely.  
  
"Because. I happen to like you as more then a friend." I said confidently. This is the part where he tells me he loves me too. Just wait for it...........  
  
"You queer...." TK breathed out softly. My eyes jerked open and I sat straight up.  
  
"Excuse me?" I looked at him, only to find him shaking his head at me.  
  
"Daisuke, what made you think that I would be ok with you kissing me?" he asked me. I gapped at him, blinking to make sure I was hearing him right.  
  
"But I, I mean, you-"I stumbled upon my words.  
  
"Are perfectly straight." He interrupted me.  
  
"But I mean, all those times I hit on you, you flirted right back." I protested, watching my plans disintegrate in front of me.  
  
"Oh flirted back my ass! I did not!" he argued back.  
  
"Did so." I replied, not as confidently.  
  
"Daisuke. I'm not gay. I'm in love with Kari. You know that as much as everyone else does." He said. I tried to speak but found I couldn't. My voice seemed to have ran away and hid itself and my eyes filled with tears.  
  
"But I-"I whispered.  
  
"Sorry Daisuke." He said. The final blow. I blinked and the tears started running down my face. Luckily the light was more turned towards him so he couldn't see me. What happened to my perfect plan? Gone. Damn.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" he asked me.  
  
"You tell me." I whispered again. He turned the light towards me and caught sight of my face. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around my waist, allowing me to cry into his chest.  
  
"Dais, I'm so sorry." He said gently. I nodded and sighed, looking up at him again.  
  
"See, a straight guy wouldn't be doing this." I said to him. He froze in his spot, whether it was in horror or in realization.  
  
"But still......" he trailed off.  
  
"You know as well as I do that you're not straight. Admit it." I poked him in the chest. His shoulders slumped and he sighed.  
  
"Ooh boy, Kari's not gonna be happy with this one." He said defeatedly. I smiled and snuggled closer into his chest.  
  
"Oh well, who cares?" I said, regaining my confidence. I sat up a little ways and kissed him again. This time he responded slowly but surely. I ran my tongue over his teeth, trying to wriggle my way into his mouth. He obliged and let me explore. The taste of TK. Wonderful.........  
  
"Well, Kari wouldn't be able to kiss that good......" he said once we had parted for air.  
  
"You've kissed her??" My eyes bulged out of their sockets.  
  
"No, I'm just saying." He shrugged. Suddenly the lights flickered again and everything lit up. I looked up at the ceiling light and smiled.  
  
"Think it's a sign?"  
  
"Of what?" he asked me, getting up to turn off the stove he had left on when the power went out.  
  
"That our love is right?"  
  
"Yea. Seems that way." He said with a smile, while he finished making the ramen. I smiled back and crossed my arms behind my head again.  
  
"And the demon scores the angel once again." I said quietly to myself, watching the storm die outside slowly as our love just began.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry guys, this turned out crappily. I haven't had a very good week, don't ask why. Neo, you know, lol. Well, I promise the next chappie will be better. I'm not quite sure what'll happen, so suggestions are welcome! So please review if you still liked it. Till next time!  
  
Oh btw, if it wouldn't trouble you and if you haven't already, could you go read Black Rose and Eyes of a Rock Star by me and Crimson Shadows by me and neo-chan? Thanks guys! 


End file.
